SH - Para siempre
by Hollydays
Summary: Siempre pensé que sería yo quien lloraría su muerte. Después de diagnosticarme una enfermedad incurable, empecé a preguntarme cosas: ¿Llorará? ¿La persona que más quiero me verá marchar de su lado sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que siento por él? Después de la muerte del Dr. Watson, Holmes cae tan bajo que empieza a verle por todas partes. ¿Es por la droga o es que sigue ahí?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Para el sr. Sherlock Holmes…

Querido Holmes,…

[…] Des de donde quiera Dios que yo esté, sinceramente…

Dr. John H. Watson

* * *

Un día despertaré muerto. Viendo mi cadáver en la cama, la silla o el suelo de la calle o de mí casa. ¿Lloraras? Cierto día a ciertas horas de la noche te hice una promesa. Da igual que estuviera ebrio. Un hombre borracho es un hombre sincero al fin y a al cabo.

"Nunca te dejaré solo. Ni la muerte ni Dios me separaran de tu lado. Solo tu podrás hacerlo si así lo deseas."

Esa promesa… La pienso cumplir. Cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Enfermedad

**Capítulo 1 – Enfermedad**

—Doctor, su nariz… —dijo el hombre algo asustado apuntando con el dedo a mi persona. Holmes me dirigió una mirada rápida y frunció el ceño, volvió a fijar su mirada en el cliente y sonrió.

—Ya está distrayendo otra vez a mis clientes Watson. —Me dijo sin dejar de mirar al cliente con una sonrisa algo impaciente. —No se preocupe señor Smith, el pobre hombre sufre mucho estrés a mi lado y parece ser que su cuerpo lo aguanta cada vez menos. —Suspiré. Me levanté echando la cabeza hacia atrás y tapándome la nariz para evitar que saliera más sangre.

—Su preocupación hacía mí siempre me conmueve de una manera casi inexplicable, Holmes. —Dije algo a regañadientes mientras entraba en la cocina para poder detener la hemorragia. —Señor Smith, siga por favor. No permita que un poco de sangre le desvíe de su historia.

—¡Ya lo ha oído Smith! ¡No tenemos todo el día! —El pobre hombre, algo desconcertado, prosiguió con su explicación.

—Jane… ella, tenía que presentarse ese día a la casa de nuestros padres. Nuestro padre está enfermo e íbamos a verle cada jueves. Ese jueves Jane no vino, era extraño pues nunca faltaba y si alguna vez lo hacía avisaba con antelación… —Oí desde la cocina cómo Holmes impaciente y grosero como siempre le interrumpía otra vez.

—¡Una historia muy conmovedora! Pero hace media hora que me había quedado claro todo este apartado. Vaya al grano. ¿A qué hora encontró el cuerpo? No hace falta que diga, otra vez, que al no venir Jane a la cita con vuestro padre usted fue a buscarla y que por eso encontró el cuerpo. […]

* * *

—¡No necesito que se comporte como mí niñera, Watson! —Dijo dando vueltas por la habitación cómo si buscara algo.

—¿Niñera? —Protesté mirándolo con indignación. —Tenía entendido, Holmes, que la niñera era la pobre señora Hudson. Y… ¿Qué narices está buscando? —Pregunté aun indignado y algo mareado de seguirlo con la mirada.

—El periódico, y antes de que diga nada... No, Watson… ¡El de hoy no! Día 17 de enero, estamos a 20 de febrero… ¿Me sigue? ¿O es demasiado para su cabecita y tendrá otra hemorragia nasal? —Estaba acostumbrado a que este hombre cuando estaba ante un caso demasiado interesante se comportara como el más idiota de Inglaterra y posiblemente de Europa entera. Asentí con la cabeza. En estas ocasiones era mejor dejarle solo.

—Des de luego, será mejor que me retire, no quisiera incomodarle con mis hemorragias. —Cerré la puerta después de salir de su desordenada habitación. "¡ESO! OFÉNDASE" le escuché gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aun me preguntaba porque narices amaba a ese hombre… ¿Por qué? Era hombre de carácter difícil. Insensible a más no poder y con un increíble ego. Se creía un Dios, y en cierto modo así era referente a la deducción, pero a la hora de tratar con otras personas… ¡Dios nos coja confesados! Ese hombre, hacía de mi lo que le venía en gana…

Tal vez era mi admiración hacia él, su gran inteligencia y la manera de resolver las cosas. En cómo se fijaba en todo, en cómo te miraba… Tal vez simplemente era su rostro, su cuerpo… No sabía el por qué realmente pero le amaba… Y hubiera dado mi vida por él… Aunque él no la diera por mí.

Efectivamente llevaba ya tres semanas sufriendo hemorragias nasales en los momentos menos esperados. El estrés me provocaba insomnio, mal estar… y un cúmulo de cosas que me hacían sufrir hemorragias nasales.

Soy médico, y conozco muy bien las enfermedades incurables. Entre ellas se encuentran la gripe, un resfriado común…. Yo sufría una de esas enfermedades incurables. Hace tres semanas me di cuenta de ello… Diabetes. ¡Estaba jodido!... Uno de estos días me moriría sin más. Tanto podía ser como el año que viene como ahora mismo. Tenía que vigilar muy bien mi alimentación… Y era obvio que Holmes, tarde o temprano acabaría dándose cuenta… si es que no lo sabía ya… Eso, explicaría su excesivo mal humor.

Había otro asunto respecto mi inminente muerte que me preocupaba. Decirle a Holmes lo que sentía, o no hacerlo. Una tontería desde luego… ¡Estaba muriéndome! ¿Cómo iba a ser eso más importante que mi muerte?

Seguía siendo todo un misterio para mí saber si Holmes me correspondía o no. Pero por ahora no era una de mis grandes preocupaciones. Iba más allá. ¿Valía la pena confesarle mi amor? Yo moriría y en caso de que fuera correspondido… ¿De que serviría? Él sufriría y yo ya no estaría. Pero si me confesaba y lograba vivir un año más… Y encima era correspondido, podría vivir el más maravilloso año de toda mi vida. Si me lo guardaba… Viviría con arrepentimientos durante toda la eternidad.

Es por eso que ese 20 de febrero escribí esa carta.


	3. Besos

**Capítulo 2 – Besos.**

Recuerdo aun la primera vez que mis labios tocaron los suyos… Esa fue la primera vez que besé.

* * *

— ¡Watson! ¡ WATSON! —Grité desde abajo con suma impaciencia. — ¡Mi abuela iba más rápido a la hora de arreglarse que usted!

Por una vez que lograba convencerme para salir…, con lo mucho que tardaba me encontraría dormido de pie, esperándole en la entrada. Entonces bajó… se me cortó un poco la respiración. Aunque como siempre disimular era algo que yo sabía hacer muy bien.

—Entonces tendrá que pedirle a su abuela, que me diga como lo hace para ir tan rápido, Holmes. —Dijo bajando la escalera con tranquilidad metiéndose bien los puños de la camisa por dentro de la chaqueta. Me lo comía con la mirada pero ese tontorrón de Watson siempre pensando que le miraba como detective y no como hombre. — ¿Y bien? ¿Ha valido la pena la tardanza no? —Dijo con orgullo.

No era para ser malo sino para disimular…. Y bueno, también porque adoraba la cara de indignación que ponía cada vez que abría la boca para decir verdades o en este caso, una gran mentira. —Pues la verdad es que sigue estando igual de feo que siempre, viejo. — Y como decía… he aquí su hermosa cara de indignación. Sonreí y le cogí del brazo. —Vamos cascarrabias no se enfade, dentro de lo que cabe no está tan mal. —Hizo una extraña mueca con su cara, que no sabría decir si era una sonrisa o… algo extraño. Es igual. De todos modos ahí estábamos, él y yo. Dirigiéndonos hacia mi restaurante favorito. Invitaba él.

—Aun me sorprende que estando en medio del caso de los asesinatos de las damas de compañía… —Le interrumpí.

—Prostitutas, Watson. —Suspiró y prosiguió corrigiendo su error.

—"Prostitutas", haya usted accedido tan amablemente a acompañarme esta noche al Royal.

—Desde luego voy a acompañarle al Royal, siendo ese mí restaurante favorito Y sobre todo, claro que voy a acompañarle a ese restaurante viendo como se ha puesto antes en casa. "Que si Holmes debería salir, hace tres meses que no sale, solo para las investigaciones…Cómo médico le digo…. Mejor aún como amigo le ordeno… bla-bla-bla." —Me miró con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza. No dijo nada más. Otra vez se había ofendido. Suspiré con resignación. —¿Ya sabe lo que va a tomar?

—Cuando lleguemos y haya leído la carta se lo diré. —No dijo nada más hasta tener la carta delante. Y habló solo porque el camarero empezó a tomar nota. Sabía que hacer en estas situaciones. Conocía a Watson y sabía que cualquier enfado se le iba enseguida después de un par de copas.

Pedí lo mío agregando una botella del mejor vino que tuvieran. Watson me miró con una sonrisilla y le devolví la sonrisa. —No voy a permitir que esté de morros toda la velada. Sabe que le aprecio demasiado para permitirlo. —Sonrió y sus labios murmuraron con ternura "tonto". Me sentía tan bien a su lado…

El camarero nos sirvió, nosotros comimos y bebimos… él bebió más que comió. Y enseguida pasó de murmurar palabras sueltas a no callarse ni un momento. Yo le miraba y escuchaba hasta que hubo un momento que ya era indescifrable lo que decía. Y ese momento fue el decisivo para saber que ya iba siendo hora de volver a casa. Al final tuve que pagar yo…

—¡SHRERLOCK! ¡HOLMES!

—Ese soy yo… creo —Dije al escuchar mi nombre mal pronunciado.

—¡NO… no voy a permitir que pague usted! ¡Hjamas! ¡HIP!

Estaba aguantándole por un hombro. Ya hacía rato que nos habían traído la cuenta y ahora un camarero me estaba ayudando a cargar a mi buen amigo Watson al coche que nos esperaba fuera.

—Des de luego, este usted tranquilo…

—Pro sae o que… si… ja ja,… por eso… ¿Verdad?

—Ahá… claro que sí Watson… —El camarero me miró sorprendido como preguntando "¿Le ha entendido usted señor?" Yo le sonreí e hice un gesto como diciendo "No tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo". Al final y con mucho esfuerzo conseguimos meterle en el coche. Le di una buena propina a ese camarero y el cochero arrancó después de que yo me sentara al lado de Watson.

Con el movimiento del coche Watson acabó tumbado en mi regazo. Sin poder evitarlo pase una mano por su cabello, acariciándolo… —Watson, Watson, Watson… ¿Cómo lo hace para acabar siempre igual?

—Años de práctica, señor.

Sonreí por su respuesta y acaricié su bigote. Cuando el coche frenó mis dedos se deslizaron sin querer hasta sus labios. Me quedé inmóvil, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo…

—John… —Repetí su nombre en mi mente «John…, John…» Nunca, o casi nunca decía su nombre, nosotros éramos Watson y Holmes. Se me aceleró un poco el pulso pero intenté controlarme. —Watson,… Ya hemos llegado.

—Me gustaba más John, Sherlock… —Cuando dijo eso casi se me paró el corazón. Me puse tan nervioso que me levanté de golpe y él se cayó al suelo del coche. Se quedó ahí tendido y el trabajo que tuve para subirle a su habitación solo lo sé yo…

Pero ahí estábamos él y yo en su habitación a oscuras. La señora Hudson hacía horas que dormía. Me senté a su lado de la cama y empecé a desatar su chaqueta. Se la quité, luego los zapatos... Sé que hay muchas maneras de desvestir a la gente pero en ese momento pensé que la más correcta sería sentarme en su entrepierna con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo e inclinarme un poco hacia delante para empezar a desatar su camisa. Sentirle de esta manera me provocaba el mayor de los placeres y también la mayor de las vergüenzas. ¿Qué pensaría si despertara de golpe y me viera así? Cómo siempre disimularía y él se lo creería con total confianza…

—John… —Dije susurrándole al oído. Supongo que actuaba así porque me sentía protegido por su embriaguez. Otra vez me quedé hipnotizado por sus labios… Acerqué mi mano hasta su rostro, concretamente hasta su boca, y rocé con mis yemas esos labios que tanto deseaba y que nunca serían míos. Entonces la mano de Watson cogió con violencia la mía, esa misma mano que acariciaba sus suaves labios masculinos. Me sobresalté un poco y le miré asustado. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba con seriedad.

Intenté levantarme pero su mano y en parte el susto que me había dado me habían paralizado el cuerpo y me impedían moverme. Su mano me empujo hacía él. Dejándome a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sentía latir mi corazón con fuerza y mi mirada volvió a perderse, primero en ese mar azul que tenía como ojos y luego sus labios. Observé una sensual sonrisa de su parte y entonces supe que eso era una señal. O al menos, así quise interpretarlo yo.

Me acerqué más a sus labios. Acortando la distancia entre los suyos y los míos cada vez más. Mi respiración estaba ligeramente acelerada y tenía la sensación que los latidos de mi corazón resonaban por toda la habitación. Rocé mis labios con los suyos posándolos lentamente a la vez que iba entrecerrando los ojos. La mano que Watson me había cogido dejó de presionarla y se relajó cayendo en la cama y dejándome libre otra vez. Llevé esa mano hasta su rostro y lo acaricie suavemente. Le besé, tan tiernamente como pude. Teniendo en mente que esa sería la primera y última vez que podría gozar de sus labios. Fui dándole pequeños besos suaves, cada vez me sentía más excitado y aceleraba ligeramente el ritmo de mis besos, hasta que oí sus ronquidos.

Me paré en seco abriendo los ojos y encontrándome de frente un Watson profundamente dormido… Suspiré en sus labios y apoyé mi frente en la suya. Cerré otra vez los ojos y le di un último beso. Me separé lentamente con mis labios algo húmedos. Le miré con ternura y tristeza a la vez y susurré despacio mientras me levantaba de la cama. —Que duermas bien, John…

A la mañana siguiente el no recordaba nada.

* * *

Ese fue mi primer beso. Seguido de unos cuantos más. Y ese recuerdo junto con muchos otros, fue el que me estalló en la cabeza al oír las palabras del doctor Norton. "Ha muerto, señor."


	4. Entiendo

**Capítulo 3 – Entiendo.**

—Es obvio que el asesinato de la señorita Jane Smith es obra del mismo sádico que descuartizó a las prostitutas. Lo que no es tan obvio, es porque razón decidió cambiar de víctimas. Solo prostitutas, junto con la descuartización del cuerpo y estrangulamiento con las manos llenas de anillos es su firma. Entonces he aquí la pregunta… ¿Ejercía la señorita Smith en sus ratos libres? — No había ni acabado de formular la pregunta cuando su hermano me propinó un buen derechazo.

Watson no estaba ahí para decirme que había actuado mal. Su ceño siempre fruncido y esa expresión de desaprobación no estaban. Podía decir la burrada más grande de todas, la mayor de las groserías que él ya no iba a venir a reprocharme nada. Nada de nada. John Watson había muerto y yo no lo había visto venir. Era obvio que pasaría pero por alguna razón mi mente se empeñaba en no querer aceptar la realidad.

—Con un simple no me hubiera bastado. ¿Aunque lo sabe a ciencia cierta? —Vi al señor Smith prepararse para darme otro derechazo —Está bien, a ciencia cierta. Entonces es obvio que la señorita Smith o fue confundida por una prostituta o se acostó con nuestro hombre y el muy amablemente le ofreció su dinero.

—¡Mi hermana estaba comprometida! —Dijo el señor Smith cada vez más indignado. Mi rostro mostraba pura frialdad.

—Los hechos son los siguientes: Por "X" motivos su hermana se acostó con el asesino y él la mató después. El hecho de que estuviera comprometida solo me apoya más en mi teoría que Jane ejercía como...— Esta vez fue Lestrade quien intervino antes de que yo recibiera mi segundo derechazo.

—¡Holmes! Insisto, POR FAVOR, en que se tome unos días libres, y que por ahora, se vaya a casa y se arregle para el funeral del Doctor Watson. Al fin y al cabo queda solo una hora, y lo mínimo que puede hacer por él, es adecentarse y presentarse en su funeral. Estoy seguro que así lo habría querido. —Suspiré. Puede que estuviera algo irritable pero necesitaba centrarme al 1000% en mi trabajo. No dormiría ni comería, no volvería siquiera a casa solo y únicamente trabajaría. O ese era el plan.

Cerré los puños con fuerza. Era obvio que aquí no me querían aunque me necesitaban para resolver ese caso. "Interesados" fui refunfuñando mientras me alejaba de ahí. Me planté delante del 221B de Baker Street. Por un momento pensé en obedecer a Lestrade e ir a adecentarme para el funeral… Pero di media vuelta y fui directamente hacia allí. Estaba casi vacío. No era la hora aun. Pero cada vez se iba llenando con más y más gente… Yo seguía en la entrada de la iglesia. Inmóvil. Y sin atreverme a avanzar. Ahí estuve, plantado hasta que todo empezó.

De repente una mano me cogió el brazo. —Vayamos a tomar asiento, Señor Holmes. —Era la señora Hudson… Y pensar que por un momento, tan solo unas milésimas de segundo, había querido creer que era Watson cogiéndome del brazo con una sonrisa y preguntando "¿A que vienen esas caras largas?" Lo peor de todo es que aún seguía esperando que esto sucediera.

El motivo de que no me moviera del sitio, era mi esperanza, suplicándole al destino que hiciera aparecer a Watson a mi lado, diciendo que todo había sido un mal entendido.

La Señora Hudson tuvo que tirar un poco de mí. Y a medida que avanzaba se me iba cortando más y más la respiración. Me deshice de su brazo. —Me quedaré por aquí, vaya donde guste, por favor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió adelante. Yo me quedé en la última fila, sentado y apartado de todos.

—El día 3 de marzo de 1891, un gran hombre nos abandonó…

* * *

—Señor Holmes, el señor Watson le pide que vaya a su cuarto un momento. —Dijo la molesta Señora Hudson. —No sea muy bruto, sabe que últimamente no se encuentra muy bien…

—No puede pedirme que sea otro que no soy, Niñera.

Subí las escaleras. Y como de costumbre entré sin picar —¿Que se le ofrece, Watson? —Me senté en su cama, a su lado. —¿Porque no deja de hacer el vago en la cama y me acompaña para investigar el caso de la señorita Jane Smith? —Me miró con el ceño fruncido y luego suspiró.

—Holmes… Hay algo que debo decirle…—Le interrumpí.

—Sí es otra escusa barata de que no puede venir hoy tampoco guárdesela para usted, yo SÍ tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dije con brusquedad y acto seguido la expresión que se apoderó de su rostro me destrozó el corazón. Ni yo mismo entendía porque actuaba así con John. Estaba irritable. Él después de una expresión de dolor sonrió levemente.

—No iba a decir nada de eso… Era algo que necesitaba decirle… pero… creo que ya no vale la pena… Y gracias por liberarme de mis tareas como su ayudante… Sherlock… Y perdona por haberte hecho subir por nada… —La sangre se me heló cuando dijo mi nombre. Realmente era un gran idiota… Odiaba como le trataba últimamente… Sabía que algo no iba bien, pero sabía que se acabaría solucionando y eso era lo único que me aliviaba un poco.

Antes de partir a investigar otra muerte del asesino de Jane, tuve la amabilidad de llamar a un médico. Sabía que Watson era un gran médico pero yo me quedaría más tranquilo si otro de los suyos venía y le echaba una mano.

Pensé que al volver Watson ya podría incluso levantarse de la cama… Y justo al abrir la puerta me encontré al Doctor Norton ante mí con una expresión lúgubre. Y antes de que dijera nada, ya lo había entendido todo.


	5. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 4 – Lágrimas**

Todo el mundo lloraba y nadie le quería tanto cómo yo. Después del funeral me sentía completamente abatido. Cada vez más me hacía a la idea de que él ya no iba a volver. Pero aun así seguía sin poder creerlo. Ni una sola lágrima rozó mis mejillas.

Y otra vez me encontraba delante de casa. Inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer. Mis pies no parecían querer avanzar. La señora Hudson decidió quedarse en la celebración de después del entierro. Todos se quedaron ahí, todos menos yo. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí plantado?

En un momento de valentía cogí aire y abrí la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Watson! ¡Voy a entrar! —Dije vociferando. Esperé una respuesta que nunca se escuchó. Sentía como mi pecho se encogía y empezaba a ahogarme yo solo. Pero seguí firme. Entré en el comedor. — ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! Usted… tu…. Te vas… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Si te vas al menos llévate tus cosas! —Cogí uno de sus libros que estaba en la mesita al lado del diván y lo tiré al suelo con toda mi rabia. Salí del comedor y entré en la cocina. Vi el periódico. Ese mismo periódico que hace dos días él había ojeado como si nada… Lo cogí y lo rompí en pedazos.

—¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESTE JUEGO, JOHN! ¿¡ACASO PIENSAS QUE ME LO VOY A TRAGAR?!— Seguía gritando y esperando respuesta, esperando que saliera de cualquier lugar disculpándose. Subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación. Cerré de un portazo. Necesitaba calmarme. Él cuerpo entero me temblaba y solo conocía una manera de calmarme. Me encendí la pipa y luego abrí todos los cajones hasta encontrar la jeringuilla. No lo dude ni un momento. Y como siempre volví a mi antigua costumbre, esa que tanto disgustaba a John.

«Tú te lo has buscado, John. Mira por donde me paso tus consejos de médico» Sabía que estaba haciendo el imbécil. Y que el ya no vendría para decirme ni reprocharme nada. Pero estaba tan desesperado que realmente creía que aparecería indignado con el ceño fruncido y quejándose sin parar "Esto le matará" Menuda ironía.

Media hora después estaba completamente calmado. Y después de dos noches sin pegar ojo por fin pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sudado y tembloroso. Fui corriendo hacia la habitación de John. — ¡WATSON! ¡WATSOON! —Empecé a buscarle por toda la casa al ver que no había nadie en su habitación. Ya no sabía si eran los efectos de la droga, un sueño o la realidad. Solo sabía una cosa. Y era que necesitaba ver a Watson. — ¡John! —Dije con una sonrisa de alivio al ver una figura de refilón… Pero cuando quise darme cuenta era la señora Hudson… Se dibujó una mueca en mi rostro y sentí clavarse lentamente una daga en mi corazón. Hice que no con la cabeza, algo asustado. Sí, yo, por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía miedo sino que estaba aterrado. Ignoré la cara de preocupación de la señora Hudson y seguí buscando. —¡Watson! ¡MALDITA SEA, JOOHN! ¡JOOHN! ¡JODER JOOHN! —Sentí como unas pequeñas manos cogían mi brazo con cuidado y las aparte de golpe y con brusquedad.

—Holmes, desista de su búsqueda… Él, ya no va a volver… John Watson ha muerto. —Dijo entre comprensiva y triste con algo de desesperación y sobretodo mucha preocupación.

—¡CÁLLESE! ¡¿Que sabrá usted niñera!? Él no….John… John…. —Mis piernas empezaron a temblar y fui agachándome al suelo lentamente hasta quedar sentado temblando de miedo sin poder parar de pronunciar su nombre en susurros.

—Para poder liberar todo este dolor, lo primero que debe hacer es aceptar los hechos. Ya no debe seguir negando más la realidad… —En el momento que iba a irse le cogí el bajo del vestido reteniéndola a mi lado… No musité palabra. Y mis lágrimas seguían sin salir. Ella se quedó a mi lado. En silencio, posando una mano en mi espalda y acariciándome como una madre acaricia a un hijo desconsolado.

Días después, lo único que me mantenía calmado era la heroína o la cocaína. Había vuelto a recaer. Sabía cuan disgustado estaría Watson conmigo. Pero al fin y al cabo la culpa era suya. ¿Qué se esperaba sino? ¿Qué me lo tomaría bien?… En mi mente había mil palabras de enfado, culpándole, criticándole, insultándole incluso, todo lo que tenía pensado decirle… Esperando aun poder hacerlo… Sin comprender que esas palabras tan solo el aire las escucharía.

Entré en su habitación y una oleada de culpabilidad me rebotó en la cara. Esa habitación, que ya no pertenecía a nadie aun olía a él. Empecé a examinar sus cosas… Cada día me entretenía a mirar atentamente, más de lo que lo hacía normalmente, todas sus cosas. Hasta que la encontré. Esa carta donde ponía "Para Sherlock Holmes".

Era el primer texto que encontraba escrito de su puño y letra… acaricié el sobre y miré con lentitud su caligrafía. Pensando en cómo había escrito esa carta, una carta pensada solo para mí. Examinando la letra del sobre una lágrima cayó en él. Y me descubrí a mí mismo, sentado en el suelo, llorando sobre las últimas palabras que había escrito para mí.

Antes de destrozar con lágrimas sus últimas palabras, dejé caer en el suelo con cuidado, ese sobre. Mi mano temblorosa se fue lentamente hasta mi rostro. Me cubrí la cara y lloré. Lloré como no lo había hecho nunca en mi vida. Pensando que si Watson me veía así entonces no tendría más remedio que volver y compadecerse de mí. Y aunque eso significaba seguir negando su muerte, sí algo tenía claro en mi interior era que, vivo o muerto, él ya no formaba parte de mi vida.

Y entonces ocurrió lo más extraordinario de todo.


	6. Milagros

**Capítulo 5 – Milagros**

—¡Espere! — Grito una voz exageradamente familiar justo cuando iba a abrir el sobre. Obedecí esa voz que me hizo acelerar el corazón a la vez que congelaba toda mi sangre. El cuerpo me temblaba violentamente.

—… ¿Watson…? —Pregunté con un hilo de voz temblorosa y débil. Mi mirada estaba fija en alguna parte sin mirar nada en concreto.

—No lo abra, por favor… Holmes. —Cuando por fin parecía que había conseguido calmar el llanto esa voz llenó de lágrimas mis ojos. Levanté lentamente la cabeza y lo más lamentable de todo es que no vi nada en concreto… las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y tan solo podía apreciar una silueta. Pero esto me bastó para comprender que Dios había escuchado mis suplicas.

—John… John…—Fui susurrando su nombre levantándome lentamente y tembloroso, acercándome a él poco a poco.

—….Sherlock… ¿Se encuentra bien?... —¿Qué si me encontraba bien? ¿¡Qué si me encontraba bien!? Le hubiera dado un puñetazo en toda la cara si no fuera porque me sentía exageradamente débil. Sentí otra vez mis lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y… ¡Por fin pude verle con nitidez! Sentía una explosión de sentimientos en mi interior y no sabía si abrazarle, pegarle, insultarle o hacer como si nada, seguir en mi línea, orgulloso incluso en los peores momentos.

Me limpie con rapidez las lágrimas y me senté en su cama cómo si nada. —No podría estar mejor…— Me miró sorprendido y preocupado. —Enhorabuena, Watson, Lo ha logrado. Es usted el primer hombre en la tierra que consigue engañar a este hombre —dije señalándome. —¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien? —Repitió el confundido —¿De qué habla? —Sonrió algo confuso. —¿Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo? ¿Seguro que está bien?

—Watson, no me toque las pelotas. —Dije sonriendo cada vez más irritado. Puso esa cara de indignación que ponía siempre al escuchar mi vocabulario vulgar, demasiado para sus oídos de señorito. Pero ahora mismo no estaba por ñoñerías. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté algo brusco. —¿Alguien le ha ayudado? ¿Quién más lo sabía? He sido el único tonto que estaba sufriendo por nada… ¿No? —Me callé un momento, a ver si se dignaba a decir la verdad, pero solo se encogió de hombros, esperando poder entender algo. —¡OH! ¡YA LO ENTIENDO! Qué astuto es usted… —solté una risa nerviosa. — Es por cómo trato a la gente que acaba de perder a alguien, ¿verdad?... Quería hacerme sentir como todos ellos para que fuera más suave… ¡Pues le ha salido el tiro por la culata!

Se le veía completamente desconcertado y me desconcertaba mucho más a mí ver en su rostro esas dudas. No mostraba indicio de mentira. Me interrumpió como quien interrumpe a un maestro en medio de una explicación por no entender ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho desde que ha abierto la boca.

—Holmes… Creo sinceramente que se encuentra plenamente perturbado y fuera de sí… Se puede…—Le interrumpí más enfadado que nunca.

—¡CÁLLESE Y DEJE DE FINJÍR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—¡Señor Holmes! ¿A quién le está gritando ahora? —Dijo la señora Hudson entrando nerviosa en la habitación. Sorprendentemente no le dirigió ni una sola mirada "al bueno del Doctor" como le llamaba ella.

La miré cabreado y señalé a Watson con rabia. —No parece muy sorprendida, ¿Cómo explica ESTO? — "Esto" era Watson. La señora Hudson miró hacia Watson y luego me miró preocupada.

—No quería tocar las cosas del señor Watson… No al menos sin su permiso. Pero si su problema está en que no hice su cama, entonces no se preocupe, que lo haré inmediatamente.

Me quedé parado, petrificado. ¿Por qué estaba ignorando a Watson? ¿Por qué parecía que no le viera?

—No se preocupe señora Hudson. Es normal que estando tanto tiempo en cama no supiera usted como… —Iba diciendo él. En ese momento la señora Hudson atravesó a Watson como si de un fantasma se tratara… Por primera vez Watson y yo nos miramos fijamente y con una expresión similar. Era obvio que compartíamos las mismas preocupaciones. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar otra vez y vi palidecer el rostro de Watson.

Salí de la habitación y temblando como una hoja fui a buscar la que era ahora mi mejor amiga, esa jeringuilla que me proporcionaba esa tranquilidad que ahora tanto necesitaba.

* * *

—Así que estoy muerto… —Dijo decaído y sin entender lo que pasaba. —Y sólo usted es capaz de verme. Por lo que usted es la única prueba real que pruebe mi existencia… ¿Me equivoco?

—Correcto, y antes de que siga preguntando: No tengo, ni la menor idea, del porqué de esta situación. Así que no se moleste usted en preguntar…

—Holmes… —Sus palabras parecían no querer salir… sabía cómo me sentía yo. Pero desde luego no como se sentiría él.

—¿Cómo se siente al estar muerto, Watson? … —De repente mis ojos parecían brillar de entusiasmo. Mientras que los suyos me miraban con enfado —¡Esto es! Déjeme experimentar con usted… Esto podría ser un gran avance para la ciencia… ¡A lo mejor es capaz de contactar con el espíritu de los demás muertos y podría usted decir quien fue el asesino de Jane Smith!

—Holmes…

—¡Más aun! ¡Usted no necesita dormir! Se da cuenta de la situación…

—¡Holmes! Maldita sea… ¡No soy uno de sus estúpidos experimentos! ¿Qué cómo sienta estar muerto? Diré que me siento muy vivo pero a la vez, en el momento en que todos me ignoran porque no estoy, es cuando empiezo a sentirme muerto de verdad… Así que no me trate como un experimento, no me ignore… Ahora... solo le tengo a usted…

Me quedé en silencio… No nos reconocía a ninguno de los dos, ni esa era mi personalidad ni esa era su personalidad. Estos hechos nos habían dañado mucho a ambos.

—… ¡Le invito al Royal!

—¿Perdón?

—Perdonado. ¡Quítese ese pijama y vayámonos ya! —Sonreí.

Hasta ahora no había entendido el milagro que nos concernía a ambos. Pero si algo sí comprendía era que me habían arrebatado a Watson una vez… Y que ahora que volvía a tenerle y además solo para mí… Desde luego no lo iba a dejar pasar.


	7. A la carta

**Capítulo 6 – A la carta**

—No tiene gracia…— Dije irritado.

—Oh, Watson, claro que la tiene. Estoy seguro que no se imaginaba comiendo, o mejor dicho viéndome comer, en el Royal con su mejor ropaje…

Maldita sea… Estaba comprobado que nadie a parte de Holmes podía verme, sino ahora todos los de la sala me señalarían con el dedo entre risas y miradas de preocupación. Tener este cuerpo…. O mejor dicho no tener cuerpo, ser solo una imagen a los ojos de tu mejor amigo tenía sus consecuencias. Y entre ellas estaba el hecho de no poder tocar nada, no poder coger nada… por lo que no podía cambiarme… Mori con el pijama puesto y así vagaría eternamente. Con ese camisón horrible.

Le sonreí algo irritado y me crucé de brazos y piernas. Esto era demasiado humillante para mi…

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos Watson! Nadie puede verle…

—¡Usted sí!

—¿A caso importa?

—¡Mucho!

Le vi sonreír y beber otro trago de mi vino favorito. ¡Cuánto le envidiaba en ese momento!

—¿Quiere un trago, Watson? —Dijo levantando la copa al aire y no pude reprimir una mirada de odio hacia él. Una mirada que él contestó a su vez con su mejor sonrisa. Pero que segundos después se desvaneció cuando un camarero se le acercó.

—Disculpe, señor… Hace rato que le observo, y no logro descifrar si está pidiendo mis servicios o no… —Dijo el hombre con timidez. Pues Holmes, a los ojos de los demás era tan solo un chiflado hablando solo.

Holmes bajó un poco la copa de vino, sin llegar a posarla en la mesa. Le miró seriamente y luego suspiró. Se quedó un momento en silencio y luego por fin empezó a hablar.

—Verá, señor, en ocasiones veo muertos… y hablo con ellos…

—¡Holmes! —Dije indignado ante su respuesta, más bien anonadado de que hubiera dicho la verdad. Me dirigió una mirada rápida y luego otra vez miró al camarero completamente avergonzado y sorprendido por la respuesta que acababa de recibir.

—Nah…. Tan solo sufro alucinaciones. —Dijo tan campante con una gran sonrisa. El pobre hombre no sabía cómo reaccionar y esto divertía enormemente a mi compañero.

—¡Holmes, maldita sea! ¿¡Quiere contestar algo normal!? —Volví a protestar, y esta vez me lanzó una mirada de fastidio

—Bromeaba, tan solo estoy ensayando un discurso. Perdone la confusión. —Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa benévola de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—Y su grosería de paso… —Dije para que siguiera disculpándose con aquel pobre hombre.

—Y su grosería de paso… —Repitió Holmes.

—¿Perdón? —Musito desconcertado el camarero.

—¡La de él no, la suya! —Dije indignado

—La mía, perdone… He bebido demasiado y ya no sé qué digo…—Dijo riendo algo nervioso. Suspiré… El hombre, tras una leve inclinación volvió a dejarnos solos. Y Holmes dejó de dirigirme miradas. Dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y siguió comiendo como si nada.

—¿Se ha enfadado? —Pregunté soltando un suspiró después de observar que ya no me dirigía la palabra.

No dijo nada, hasta acabar los postres.

Me miró con una sonrisa traviesa como siempre que tiene un plan entre manos… Y por un momento sentí miedo.

—Watson, tengo una propuesta que hacerle… —Dijo en susurros pero mirándome seriamente y con una media sonrisa. No me gustaban sus propuestas… —¡Vayámonos de putas!

La cara que puse, entre alucinado, asqueado, indignado, ofendido y mil sentimientos desagradables más, estoy seguro que no se le olvidará en la vida.

* * *

—Ni siquiera muerto va a dejar de hacer conmigo lo que le viene en gana, ¿no, Holmes? —Dije siguiéndole hasta el final de ese callejón oscuro. —Sigue sin hacerme gracia el plan… Me siento…

—¿Emocionado?

—Decepcionado diría yo, rozando…

—¿La euforia?

Le miré indignado "¿Euforia?" —Depresión. —Dije marcando bien cada silaba.

—Oh vamos no sea tan señorito, solo es un prostíbulo, son personas también Watson, a veces su falta de sensibilidad me indigna…

—… —No tuve ni fuerzas para contestar, tan solo abrí la boca para luego, después de negar con la cabeza volver a cerrarla.

—_Voilà__, _Hemos llegado.


	8. Noche

**Capítulo 7 – Noche**

Eso no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Antes de llegar al prostíbulo Holmes se colocó un par de "añadidos": Una nariz falsa y una peluca con calvicie. Después de escoger a una de las prostitutas, con características similares a las otras chicas muertas, esta le cogió por la camisa arrastrándolo hasta una pequeña habitación. Odié ver toda esa escena, y sentía que no podía estar más celoso.

—¿Debería preguntarle, señor, a que se deben estos añadidos?

—Tan solo si me permite hacerle preguntas también a usted…

—Entonces mantengámonos en silencio y disfrutemos de esta fría noche... —Dijo ella sacándole la nariz postiza y tirando de aquella peluca dejando su verdadero aspecto al descubierto. Y luego bajó una mano hasta su entrepierna. Yo me alarmé. Mi mirada se quedó fija en esa mano y dejé volar mi imaginación por un segundo.

—No es por nada, Holmes, pero sigo aquí, aunque ella no pueda verme u oírme… Sus intimidades puede guardárselas para usted. ¿Por qué narices me ha traído hasta aquí? ¡Es ultrajante!

Dicho esto él sonrió, no sé si por mis palabras o por esa mano provocadora que le acariciaba con insistencia.

—Aun así me gustaría mucho disfrutar de sus palabras, _madame_ —Dijo él sin apartarse de la chica.

—¡Grosero! Para usted es mademoiselle —Acto seguido se desabrochó el vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo quedándose completamente desnuda. No pude evitar sonrojarme y apartar la mirada. En cuanto a Holmes no titubeó ni un instante. Su mirada la observaba atentamente.

—Dígame señorita….

—Lujuria —Holmes no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y yo estaba ahí plantado observándolo todo con ganas de propinarle un puñetazo y llevármelo de ahí a rastras si hacía falta. Ella se le acercó y desabrocho la camisa de Holmes… Bueno, en realidad esa camisa era mía…

—¿Qué podría decirme de sus otros clientes, la tratan bien? ¿Hay alguno que actué de una manera extraña?

—Se a lo que se refiere, señor…Pero debo decir que no se permite hablar de nuestros clientes… Así pues limítese a sentir y callar. Odio hablar con desconocidos.

—¿No dirá nada más, verdad?

—Nada en absoluto, señor. —Ella sonrió y se sentó en su regazo. Y Entonces Holmes nervioso se levantó de golpe y poso su chaqueta encima del desnudo cuerpo de la chica.

—¡Muy bien! Pues hasta aquí sus servicios señorita. —Dejó unos 4 billetes en una de las mesitas y tal y como vino se fue. Yo no comprendía nada. Cómo siempre todas sus actuaciones me desconcertaban.

A veces era capaz de pasarse dos noches durmiendo en la calle disfrazado por tal de conseguir tan solo una pista aunque esta solo fuera una palabra o una simple presencia. Seguía corazonadas y a veces acertaba y otras no.

—¿Va a contarme que narices ha venido a hacer aquí? —Protesté indignado tras esa escena.

El no dijo nada, andaba despacio, lentamente y observándolo todo.

* * *

—¡Esa chica no sabía nada! —Dijo dejando de tocar el violín de golpe. Le miré sorprendido por esa protesta tan repentina.

—¿De qué habla? —Pregunté levantando una ceja.

—¡La prostituta, Watson! ¡La prostituta! Ninguna de las chicas sabe sobre la existencia de cierto hombre sospechoso, por lo que en el fondo es obvio… —Se quedó en silencio un segundo y luego frunció el ceño y me señaló — ¡Porqué él, nunca se acostó con ellas! Lo lógico es pensar que se acostaba con prostitutas y para no pagar las mataba, luego era un sádico y no le bastaban las muertes corrientes. Eso sin duda es la opinión que tiene Scotland Yard. —Me miró con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

—Entonces, en su opinión… ¿Ese hombre mataba por qué si? ¿Simplemente tenía como afición matar a prostitutas?

—Espero desde luego que el caso sea más interesante de lo que dice, Watson.

—¿Entonces?

—Por ahora solo se una cosa. Las prostitutas no saben nada de él. Y él, nada de ellas. Eso podría conducirnos hacia la buena dirección. A saber, porque Jane Smith fue víctima de esas manos. Pero por ahora, seguimos sin nada. —Dejó el violín y se sentó en la butaca. — ¿Un café?

—Muy gracioso. —Dije sonriendo falsamente y luego me fui atravesando la puerta sin más.


	9. Deseos

**Capítulo 8 – Deseos**

No podría estar más aburrido. A veces Holmes hacía como el resto de la humanidad y dormía las horas que debía cuando tocaba. Yo, sin saber qué hacer, me sentaba en la butaca del lado de su cama y le observaba durante horas.

A veces se movía. Daba patadas al aire o susurraba palabras sin sentido. "¡Es usted!" gritó una de esas noches haciéndome saltar del susto. Esta noche, después de caer profundamente dormido, dijo mi nombre. Mi mirada estaba fija en él. Repasaba su rostro atentamente. Estaba despeinado y abrazaba su almohada. Se me tornó adorable.

Entonces otra vez esa imagen estalló en mi cabeza. Haciéndome ruborizar. La mano de esa chica frotando la entrepierna de mi amigo con tanta insistencia. No pude evitar imaginar que esa mano era mía. Fijé mi mirada en los labios del detective. «¿A que saben tus labios, Sherlock?» Eso era algo que ya jamás sabría. Mis caricias… mis besos… él ya no podría sentirlos. Me arrepentía, enormemente de haber perdido el tiempo a su lado. De no haberle siquiera robado un solo beso a ese hombre. A veces fantaseaba, después de escuchar sus mil groserías, yo, harto de todo le acorralaba en la pared y le besaba hasta dejarle sin respiración. Pero tan solo eran eso, fantasías.

Me levanté y me tumbé a su lado. Teniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío, Su respiración estaba completamente calmada. Su boca un poco abierta y sus labios ligeramente cortados. Ojala pudiera humedecerlos.

—John…—Volvieron a pronunciar sus labios esta vez cercanos a los míos.

No pude evitarlo. Ya fuera para comprobar si podía sentir algo, un cosquilleo aunque fuera… o para probarme a mí mismo que aún no estaba todo perdido. Fuera lo que fuera mi rostro acabó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y le besé.

* * *

—¡Despierte Watson! —Dijo enérgico hacia las 6 de la mañana.

—Ya estoy despierto, Holmes, supongo que sabrá que no puedo dormir, ¿no?

—Era mi manera de decirle que abriera los ojos y se levantara de la cama, no sea tan tiquismiquis.

Suspiré y me levanté. Si algo bueno tenía eso de estar muerto, era que nadie podía verte por lo que no hacía falta arreglarse siquiera. Era levantarse de la cama y salir a la calle.

—Si planea llevarme de nuevo a un prostíbulo… Le aseguro que irá solo. —Le vi sonreír.

—Desde luego que volveremos a pasarnos por un prostíbulo, pero no será hoy, ni mucho menos ahora. —Le miré con desaprobación. —Nos vamos a la que iba a ser la futura casa de la señorita Smith.

—¿Así que hoy toca interrogar a su prometido?

—Ex prometido. —Afirmo con demasiada felicidad.

—Recuerde ser suave… Ya sabe cómo se sintió usted al enterarse de mi muerte

—No era lo mismo.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Ellos iban a casarse! ¿A caso nosotros íbamos a hacerlo también?

—… —Enmudecí de golpe. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir bien, y mal a la vez. Haciéndome enrojecer. Lo peor es que él lo notó.

—…. Ya sé que le disgusta la idea pero no hace falta que se ponga así hombre, le aseguro que sería una buena esposa. —Dijo con una radiante sonrisa, para hacer más creíble su broma

Sonreí algo tontorrón… —Permítame dudarlo.

—¿Quiere que lo pongamos a prueba?

—¿Por qué no? Sería divertido…. Aunque… ¿Qué clase de mujer… viste pantalones señora Holmes?

—Cierto… ¿Porque debo ser yo la mujer? Soy mucho más hombre que usted.

—Ambos somos hombres así que no me sirve el pretexto "Soy más hombre que usted" A demás… ¿Qué clase de esposa sería con este señor bigote que tanto me caracteriza?

—Aféiteselo.

—No puedo. Gano yo. Usted es la mujer.

—Eso no es jugar limpio. ¿Qué pasa si le digo que no quiero ser la mujer?

—¡Nenaza! Eso para empezar. Apostemos.

—No tiene nada que ofrecerme.

—Algo se le ocurrirá. —Dije cada vez más emocionado.

—Creía que había dejado las apuestas, Watson.

—Creía que era más valiente, Holmes.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. De alguna manera habíamos acabado así. Era un juego. Otro de nuestros tantos juegos. Solo que esta vez, yo era su esposo. Y él mi mujer.

—Está bien. Pero por ahora vayamos a casa de Daniel Doyle.

—Aun así no voy a olvidar esta apuesta Holmes. Al volver fijaremos las reglas del juego y el precio a pagar.

—¡Hecho! —Dicho esto, cogió mi sombrero su abrigo y partimos dirección Wall Street.


	10. La casa

**Capítulo 9 – La casa**

El coche de caballos paró en la puerta de la casa del Señor Doyle. Bajé del coche y Watson como siempre me siguió detrás. Llegamos a la puerta principal de la casa tras atravesar esos enormes jardines. Llamé al timbre.

—¡Watson que mira tan boquiabierto?

—Nada… tan solo estaba pensando, que deben tener muchísimo dinero para mantener los jardines de este modo a pleno invierno…

—Muy agudo Watson, pero no hemos venido aquí para hablar de la fortuna que posee el Señor Doyle sino para saber si fue él, el asesino de la señorita Smith. No sé qué motivos tendría, pero de momento es el principal sospechoso. Y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nadie va a dignarse a abrir la puerta? —Refunfuñé cabreándome yo solo, cada vez más impaciente. Watson me miró y sonrió.

—Iré a ver si hay alguien. Al fin y al cabo usted se ha presentado sin avisar.

Dicho esto el bueno del doctor atravesó la puerta como si nada. Yo me quedé ahí, examinando ese maldito timbre. Volví a darle.

—Está roto Señor Holmes. —Me giré sorprendido al reconocer esa voz que tan malos recuerdos me traía. —El timbre, lleva meses igual.

—Doctor Norton, que sorpresa encontrarle aquí.

—Un placer volverle a ver señor Holmes. —Dijo acercándome su mano para que yo la estrechara.

—¿Viene muy a menudo Doctor? —Pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Me temo que sí, el Señor Sir William Doyle, está muy mal de salud, a duras penas puede moverse, por eso soy yo quien viene a visitarle.

—No sabía que el señor Daniel Doyle vivía aun con sus padres. Aunque no es de extrañar viendo las dimensiones de la casa.

—En realidad solo vive con su padre, su madre falleció hace ya muchos años… —En ese momento el Dr. Norton sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin más.

Entramos y vi a Watson dirigirse hacia mí. En ese momento el Dr. Norton estaba subiendo las escaleras que seguramente le conducirían hasta la habitación del padre de Daniel Doyle.

—Holmes… —Dijo Watson algo turbado. —Creo firmemente que no fue Daniel Doyle quien asesinó a la señorita Jane Smith…

Me sorprendió esa afirmación tan descarada de parte de mi compañero, pero su rostro me decía que algo había visto, algo lo suficientemente impactante para afirmar tan tajantemente que él no era el asesino. Y sin embargo, yo mismo opinaba que el más sospechoso de todos era sin duda alguna, Daniel Doyle.

—Al encontrar al señor Doyle, me sorprendió verle destrozar retratos de su prometida con tanta rabia como lo hacía. Primero pensé que sería debido a la impotencia de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba. Pero su rostro y sobretodo sus palabras…

—¿Que dijo exactamente? —Entonces vi poner a Watson esa cara que pone siempre antes de soltar una parrafada de insultos contra su voluntad. El siempre tan señorito.

—Fue algo así: "Púdrete en el infierno furcia, a Dios le doy las gracias por tu muerte y bendigo al sádico que la provocó." Iba refunfuñando cosas por el estilo mientras lanzaba al fuego los pequeños trozos restantes de sus retratos y fotografías.

—Por lo que con esas palabras queda demostrado que él no era el asesino, no sabe quién es. Pero le agradece enormemente sus actos. Lo que si nos muestra el profundo odio que sentía hacia Jane. Un sospechoso odio que debería ser inexistente teniendo en cuenta que iban a casarse. Al menos ahora sé qué información quiero sonsacarle a Doyle. —Dije emocionado tras el descubrimiento de Watson.

—De donde viene su odio hacia la señorita Jane Smith.

—Elemental. ¡Vamos, Watson!

Dicho esto entramos hasta la sala donde se encontraba el señor Doyle, sentado en una silla delante de la hoguera. Al abrir la puerta le vimos sobresaltarse.

—¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Cómo has entrado!?

—Sherlock Holmes, detective asesor. Por la puerta. Con la ayuda del Doctor Norton. Y ahora siéntese y permítame que sea yo quien haga las preguntas.

—¡No puede entrar así, no sin mi permiso! ¡Váyase! Ahora estoy ocupado. ¡Fuera, o le denunciaré por allanamiento de morada! —Dijo muy nervioso y poniéndose inconscientemente delante de la hoguera como si quisiera ocultar algo tras de sí. Aunque yo ya sabía lo que era.

—No se moleste, querido Daniel, en ocultar los retratos de Jane tras de sí. Destrozados y quemándose lentamente en las llamas. —El hombre palideció de golpe.

—¡No sé de qué me habla, Fuera de aquí! —Dijo con insistencia. Me acerqué y me senté en la silla donde él anteriormente se hallaba bendiciendo al demonio.

—¿Por qué odia tanto a Jane Smith?

—¡Yo no odio a Jane! ¡Se lo que está pensando, pero yo no he matado a nadie! ¡Soy inocente!

—No me cabe duda alguna señor, tan solo quiero saber a qué se debe todo ese odio…

—¿Es una trampa? ¿A caso pretende usted que confiese el crimen que nunca cometí?

Me levanté ya cansado de tantas tonterías, me saqué una tarjeta de mi bolsillo y se la acerqué.

—Vera señor, ahora mismo usted no se encuentra listo para hablar, así pues, cuando haya calmado su humor, venga a verme en esta dirección. Le aconsejo que no tarde más de un par de días. Si no me veré obligado a hacerle venir con la policía. Y créame, a los ojos de Scotland Yard usted será culpable por lo que no me cabe duda que vendrá usted pasado mañana a la hora del té y me contará todo lo que yo quiera escuchar. Buenas tardes señor.

Dicho esto di media vuelta dejando a ese hombre lo suficientemente confundido y me fui por donde había entrado. Watson no dijo palabra y me siguió nuevamente hasta nuestro carruaje.

—¿Cree que vendrá, Holmes?

—No Watson, no lo creo, lo sé.


	11. El juego

**Capítulo 10 – El juego**

En el momento en que me levanté hice lo que debía hacer. Me encerré en el baño y empecé a afeitarme. Mi cara había quedado suave como la de un bebé. Gracias a Dios tenía cierta afición a los disfraces y guardaba ciertos trajes de mujer…. Junto con todos sus complementos, peluca y maquillaje.

Fui a buscarle a su habitación donde él me esperaba impaciente. Levanté mi pierna desnuda…. y lamentablemente peluda levantando el pie envuelto por un zapato de tacón de color rojo vivo. Haciendo juego con mis maquillados labios.

—Le aseguro Señor Watson que le haré pasar una experiencia inolvidable… Por eso le pido que sea generoso a la hora de pagarme — Dije mientras me acercaba de una manera provocadora hacia él y besaba su mejilla sin poder dejar ninguna marca de carmín en su mejilla, lamentablemente.

—Le pido que sea la mujer de mis sueños… ¿y se viste de prostituta?

—Al menos en uno de los campos le dejaría completamente complacido

—Señora Holmes…

—Señora Watson, si no le importa querido, ya estamos casados.

—Me niego a llamarla señora Watson estando usted vestido así.

—Aguafiestas.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta. Agradezca que le dé la oportunidad de seguir jugando. Al final veremos quién gana.

* * *

—Primero: Usted será mujer. Vístase, actué y crea que es una mujer. Segundo: Usted será mi esposa. —Le interrumpí.

—¿Des de cuándo?

—Un par de días. Somos recién casados.

—¡OH! ¡Una pareja de tórtolos! Jo, jo, jo —Me reí tapándome la boca con delicadeza.

—Sigo, tercero: Si su marido, o sea yo, le pide de salir a la calle, saldremos a la calle. Me gusta lucir de esposa.

—¡Watson! ¡¿Qué "lucir" y qué "pamplinas"!? Nadie va a verle a usted. Pensaran que estoy loco. Un travestido hablando solo por la calle…

—Eso es lo divertido, Holmes. —Dijo con una radiante sonrisa que me hechizó. De no ser por eso, hubiera seguido protestando. — Finalmente, cuarto: Usted debe convencerme realmente de que es una espléndida esposa. Si lo logra después de 24 horas. Usted habrá ganado y yo habré perdido.

—¿Y que hay en juego si se puede saber, Watson? —Dije de morros pues no me convencía la idea. No parecía muy justa.

—Si usted gana… Podrá hacer conmigo y mi cuerpo todo lo que le plazca. Podrá experimentar tanto como quiso usted hacer anteriormente. —Mis ojos hicieron chiribitas. —Si yo gano… Usted no volverá a pisar un prostíbulo en su vida. —No pude evitar soltar una enorme carcajada. Al final todo este juego era solo porque "Mr. Gentleman" era demasiado refinado para soportar ciertas cosas.

—¡Trato hecho, Watson! Prepárese para sufrir en mis manos una vez haya ganado el juego.

* * *

Volví a salir, Esta vez hecho toda una señorita. Era consciente, que como dama no era muy agraciada que digamos. Pero eso no era impedimento alguno para ser la mejor esposa que haya pisado jamás Inglaterra.

Por primera vez en mi vida llamé a la puerta de su habitación, y tras oír un "adelante" firme de parte de Watson, abrí la puerta con delicadeza.

—Cariño, ya estoy lista. Perdona la tardanza. Tan solo quería estar bella para ti.

—Estás radiante querida, como siempre. ¿Me permite su mano señora Watson? —Dijo con una brillante sonrisa. No pude reprimir un suspiro. Watson era todo un caballero y a mí me enamoraba. Le di mi mano y por un momento un estúpido deseo cruzó mi cabeza. «Ojala fuera mujer de verdad y con ello tu esposa». Luego me alarmé al analizar lo que acababa de pedir. Me había puesto tanto en el papel que ahora incluso hablaba como una chiquilla de quince años enamorada. Sentí vergüenza de mí mismo.

—Entonces querido, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? Te apetece… Salir a pasear por la montaña, ir a un restaurante… o prefieres quedarte en casa mientras te preparo un "caliente" desayuno en la cama… ¿Qué tal huevos pasados por agua? —Dije sensualmente con un tono de lo más erótico pasando mi lengua lentamente por mi labio superior. No pude reprimir una leve sonrisilla al ver que enrojecía de golpe y se levantaba casi de un salto.

—E..El restaurante, es una gran idea. No me gustan mucho los huevos pasados por agua, cariño… —Estaba nervioso pero porque no se lo esperaba. Y sabía que ahora mismo su mente planeaba, al igual que la mía, una manera de contraatacar con la misma moneda.

—Está bien — Dije con una radiante sonrisa. —Vayamos a alguna terraza romántica a desayunar.

—Me gusta mucho la idea.

Y cogidos de la mano, cómo nunca imaginé que lo haríamos, fuimos hasta esa terraza romántica. Donde de alguna manera ese juego se convirtió en algo real.


	12. Fuego

**Capítulo 11 – Fuego **

A veces, cuando yo era pequeñito, mi madre me decía. "Sherlock, si juegas con fuego te quemaras" Siempre me pareció absurdo ese dicho. ¿Ella no sabía acaso, que la gente que juega con fuego, es porque muy en el fondo, no solo quiere quemarse sino que lo anhela?

Yo soy una de estas personas que ama jugar con fuego y mi único objetivo es quemarme. Pero jamás me había quemado tanto como esta vez. Watson, él siempre me hace ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Y la quemada que sufrí tras ese incidente, ya nunca la olvidaré.

—mmm… Señor…a, señora… ¿Qué desea tomar?— Dijo el camarero bastante confuso y cortado por la situación que se cernía ante sus ojos.

—Tomaré un té de limón, y… un cachito de tarta de frambuesas. Gracias señor. —Dije poniendo una voz femenina y de lo más refinada mientras le entregaba la carta.

Después que se marchara con la carta miré a Watson con una media sonrisa y le cogí de la mano. —Lástima que no puedas sentir nada, cariño. Pues llevo media hora rozando tus piernas con mi pie…—Él sonrió divertido.

—Es gracioso que lo comentes. Pues yo llevo medía hora haciendo lo mismo —Sonreí algo tierno.

—Ya sabes, grandes mentes…

—Des de luego.

Al acabar de comer, salimos de la terraza otra vez cogidos de la mano, realmente no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… ¿Por qué no se nos ocurriría este juego estando él en vida? Le miré algo tontorrón mientras él seguía como si nada hacia delante. A veces me gustaría saber que pensaba sobre mí… No lo que ponía en sus novelas sino lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Y de alguna manera se me ocurrió en ese momento, como un relámpago, que no tenía por qué seguir esperando a saber la verdad… Visto como estaban las cosas, ya no podían ir a peor, así que… ¿porque no llevar al límite este juego?

—¡Sherlock! —Me interrumpió su voz preocupada. Le vi salir corriendo hacia delante y meterse en medio de un grupo de gente histérica que había en el medio de la calle. Le miré sorprendido ante esta repentina actuación. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa gente y por qué Watson se metía en medio? Fuese como fuese, no tuve más remedio que seguirle si quería saberlo. Aunque por lo que observaba, se trataba de un accidente.

—¡Holmes! ¡Repita todo lo que digo en alta voz! —Dijo Watson algo acelerado al lado de un hombre que había tendido en medio de la calle. Me lo dijo tan convencido que obedecí sin protestar.

—¡Apartad, soy médico! ¡Dejad paso!

Y tras repetir esas mismas palabras le miré con indignación y no pude reprimir una exaltada protesta "¡¿Qué?! Watson, no puedo hacer esto" Pero su mirada pudo conmigo y no dije nada más. Fui abriéndome paso ante la multitud hasta acabar al lado de ese cuerpo tumbado. Me sorprendió que la gente me creyera sin siquiera demostrarlo. ¡Que incompetentes! ¿Y si yo fuera un asesino y le matará aprovechando la oportunidad? En ese momento Watson me hizo bajar de las nubes al escuchar lo que dijo.

—¡Rompa el bajo de su vestido y aplíquele un torniquete en el brazo izquierdo para detener la hemorragia! —Ante la presión de las palabras de Watson no tuve ni tiempo de pensar, solo actué. Aunque de medicina bien poco sabía…

—Ahora, con fuerza presione su pecho, no importa si le rompe una costilla mientras le haga llegar el aire al corazón. —En esta parte disfruté como un niño. A veces hacia esto en el laboratorio de química del hospital de San Bartolomé. Aunque para obtener resultados muy distintos a estos. Pero se me sacó toda la alegría del cuerpo cuando me dijo que le aplicara la respiración artificial.

—Watson! Yo no…

—¡Hágalo ya maldita sea!— Casi nunca le veía así… se me tornaba tan varonil… tan irresistible, que le besaría ahora mismo si pudiera, pero en vez de eso era a un completo desconocido, viejo y obeso, a quien debía besar. Me giré asqueado. Tapé su nariz, incliné con cuidado su cabeza hacia atrás y le besé pasando el aire de mi boca a la suya… Después, al cabo de unos minutos logré reanimarlo.

Watson siguió dándome órdenes hasta que al final llevamos a este hombre con cuidado en un carruaje de caballos hasta el hospital. Ahí le atendieron y yo tras contar lo sucedido me fui, junto con Watson a terminar el día en otro lugar. Con la tontería nos quedamos a comer en el hospital.

—Siento haber actuado tan brusco con usted Holmes, lo ha hecho muy bien…

—No te preocupes, John… en realidad verte así, tan varonil me vuelve loca… ¡Y ahora vamos a comprarme un vestido nuevo! —Puse cara de pena y llevando mi mano cerrada en la boca dije delicadamente — Era mi vestido favorito, y míralo ahora pichoncito… está completamente echado a perder, el bajo… y estas manchas de sangre… Y una cosa más… No vuelvas a pedirme que bese a otro hombre que no seas tú… jamás me había sentido tan infiel —Le vi sonreír.

—"¿Pichoncito?"… Sher… cariño, ¿enserio? —Bufe ante su comentario con una sonrisa y pegue mis pechos falsos a su brazo, aunque él no podía sentirlos.

—¿Es posible que de todo lo que te he dicho… Solo hayas escuchado "Pichoncito"? —Fingí un suspiro. —¡Hombres! Quien los entienda…

Sonrió aún más animado que antes y bastante divertido a mi parecer. —Claro que he escuchado lo demás, es solo que me ha impactado…. Ese….."Mote" cariñoso.

—¡Oh! Y más que te tengo reservados. Mi querida y dulce flor de alelí.

—Sher, querida… la verdad es que tus ocurrencias, que tan solo tú tienes, me enamoran cada vez más.

* * *

Disculpad la tardanza D: Y sobre todo este capítulo tan extraño Y.Y Tenía pensado algo mucho mejor... y no sé cómo ha acabado saliendo "ESTO" Aun así he intentado llevarlo tan bien como he podido. ¡Espero que os agrade igualmente! : )

¡Saludos y buen día! : D


	13. Indirectas

**Capítulo 12 - Indirectas**

—Entonces señor Doyle, si dice que todo iba tan bien antes de su muerte, ¿A qué se debe pues, ese odio tan repentino?

Tal y como dijo Holmes, el señor Daniel Doyle se presentó ese mismo jueves 15 de marzo a la hora del té. La señora Hudson estaba en la cocina preparándolo mientras Holmes, sentado en la butaca de la sala de estar miraba e interrogaba con gran interés a nuestro invitado.

—Verá, ¿Cómo se sentiría usted, si le dijeran que la persona que más ama... —Holmes interrumpió con suma impaciencia, siguiendo su línea de grosería.

—No me aburra con historias irrelevantes. ¿Quién le convenció para que la odiara?

—¡Nadie me convenció de nada señor Holmes! Decidí odiarla por mi propia voluntad.

—Muy bien, entonces dígame señor, quien le dijo a usted que Jane Smith trabajaba como prostituta. Tuvo que ser alguien lo suficientemente cercano a usted y de total confianza para que le creyera tan ciegamente.

—¿Cómo... — Holmes interrumpió otra vez.

—¡Por favor! ¿Supongo, no me hará explicar lo evidente, no? —Tras la mirada insistente del señor Doyle, y la mía propia, Holmes, después de soltar un largo suspiro, cogió aire dispuesto a explicarnos a ambos su deducción. — Usted señor Doyle, no hace falta mencionar que es todo un "Mr. Gentleman". No solo su hogar, ropaje, manera de hablar y tratar con la gente. ¡Hay más! ¡Los retratos ya destrozados de la señorita Jane! Antes de que diga nada... Lo normal es tener uno o dos retratos de su prometida. Mientras que usted tenía como media docena, por lo que eso me lleva a pensar en dos cosas.

La primera, y más evidente, usted amaba profundamente a la señorita Jane Smith. Tanto que la noticia que debió escuchar tuvo que ser lo bastante impactante para odiarla como la odia ahora mismo. Tal vez que su prometida trabajaba como prostituta en los barrios bajos de Londres. Una noticia que descubriría por usted mismo... o, se la diría alguien de confianza, que es precisamente lo que pasó.

La segunda cosa que muestran como evidencia esos retratos, es que usted era un hombre muy familiar, muy... señorito y demasiado "importante" como para ir a un prostíbulo y descubrir por casualidad a su prometida. Además usted afirma, y yo le creo, que empezó a odiar a la señorita Smith después de su muerte. Eso nos descarta al 100% que usted haya descubierto por sí mismo esa sospecha.

Me da igual si me sigue o no, la cuestión es, señor Doyle, que cierta información llegó a sus oídos desde una fuente a la que usted le tiene plena confianza. ¿Un amigo tal vez? Nah... Demasiado poco convincente... fue un familiar sin duda, además teniendo en cuenta que usted vive aun con su padre, único familiar en vida que le queda, debo dar por supuesto que el culpable de su repentino odio hacía Jane es sin duda alguna, su propio padre.

—Sin duda alguna me deja usted sin palabras señor Holmes...

—Ahórrese los halagos. Pues es muy posible que fuera su padre el culpable de todos los crímenes de prostitutas y la señorita Jane.

—¡Esto es absurdo!

—Ya, ya... Su padre está en una silla de ruedas y apenas puede moverse. Por eso es tan interesante, señor Doyle. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Sin duda no pudo hacerlo solo... Por lo que eso me lleva a pensar que tenía un cómplice. Alguien más cercano... Más que su propio hijo ¿Quién es el mejor amigo de un paciente enfermo y solitario? Sin duda alguna su Doctor. He aquí la respuesta a todo.

—¿El Doctor Norton? Es imposible, ese hombre lleva siendo nuestro medico desde que yo era un crio.

—Lo sé. El Dr. Norton, no solo tiene total libertad de entrar y salir de su casa cuando le place. Pues tiene una copia de las llaves de su hogar. Sino que tiene total confianza con ustedes. Por eso él es nuestro hombre. Y su padre, la mente criminal.

* * *

—Eso de que un Doctor es el mejor amigo de un paciente enfermo y solitario me suena de algo... —Dije mirándole aun algo serio. Él sonrió algo decaído.

—No se lo tenga tan creído, Watson... Y ahora vayamos a lo prometido. En busca de su cuerpo. —Suspiré pero obedecí.

Salimos de casa y nos subimos a un carruaje que nos llevaría hasta el cementerio.

* * *

—¡Usted no lo entiende, señor! ¡Necesito ese vestido y ese sombrero!

—Aun así señora…Lamento decir que no tenemos ningún vestido a su medida…

—¡Está llamándome gorda! ¿Le parece a usted que estoy gorda? ¡Oh… si mí amado marido estuviera aquí! —Iba diciendo Holmes con demasiado dramatismo.

—No quería decir eso señora…puedo tomar sus medidas para hacerle uno a su talla si gusta…

—¡Pervertido! ¡Si alguien debe tomar mis medidas ese será sin duda mi esposo no usted!

—Oh no, Puede estar tranquila, sería mi esposa quien tomaría sus medidas…coff…coff…

—¿está enfermo, señor? —Me sorprendió esa pregunta de parte de Holmes, pero supuse que entraba en el papel de esposa perfecta.

—Si… pero no se preocupe usted… Mi esposa siempre me está cuidando… Aunque que voy a contarle a usted, por lo que veo está mucho de su marido…

—Des de luego…

—Cuídelo bien, y demuéstrele todo lo que le ama… No sea tonta pensando que le tendrá para siempre… Yo estuve casado con otra mujer, de eso ya hace mucho tiempo… Ojala le hubiera dicho eso… o la hubiera tratado de otra manera… ojala le hubiera dicho más lo mucho que la quería… ahora es inútil pensar en eso…

Holmes se puso serio de golpe. Creí entender por qué…

—Le entiendo perfectamente señor… Mi marido, siempre estaba conmigo… Pero nunca le dije como me sentía respecto a él… tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar y en parte supongo porque soy tímida… Ahora le veo… pero hay mucha distancia entre ambos… supongo que ya he perdido mi oportunidad. Si pudiera… le abrazaría… si pudiera… le diría tantas cosas… —En ese momento Holmes dejó de mirar al hombre y fijo su mirada en mis ojos — Algo así como… "Lamento mi carácter, sé que no soy todo lo que hubieras deseado, aun así, no puedo evitar amarte… Lamento no haber dicho te quiero ni una sola vez… Lamento como te trataba a veces, lamento no haber dicho la verdad cuando podía haberlo hecho en cualquier momento…" Supongo… que por ahí iría el discurso... —No sé porqué sentí que eso ya no formaba parte del juego… Si mi corazón aun latiera estoy seguro que iría a mil por hora. Aunque muy en el fondo de mi ser sabía que tan solo era una actuación. Palabras vacías para ganar un estúpido juego. De repente lo divertido dejó de hacerme gracia. Y mi rostro era incapaz de mostrar una sola sonrisa…

—Permítame un consejo señora… Nunca diga "Lamento esto… Lamento aquello" No cuando el mensaje que quiere hacer llegar a su esposo es un simple "Te quiero". Dígaselo sin más. Nunca es tarde para disculparse, déjelo para cuando se equivoque.

Él sonrió algo triste. Y le dio las gracias al vendedor. Y luego se disculpó por haber sido tan… "ruda" al principio. Tras encargar un vestido salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos a casa. Ésta vez no íbamos ni cogidos de la mano ni del brazo… Andábamos algo separados y ni él ni yo dijimos palabra alguna hasta llegar a casa.

—John… —Dijo quitándose el sombrero y luego dirigiéndome una mirada algo triste.

—Dime…

—Te quiero. —Aunque fuera mentira lo sentí tan real… Me quedé callado mirándole… Y para mi sorpresa de repente se acercó con suavidad, poso sus manos en mis hombros y poniéndose de puntillas me besó. Se separó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados y al abrirlos sonrió tímidamente. Luego miró su reloj.

—¿He sido buena esposa?

Y aquí acabó todo y con ello mi buen humor.


	14. Interrogantes

**Capítulo 13 – Interrogantes **

La sangre se me heló por completo. La única esperanza de arreglarlo todo se había desvanecido, evaporado para siempre. Tembloroso y pálido le miré fijamente y volví a preguntárselo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

—¿Acaso tengo cara de saber mucho más? —Fruncí el ceño preocupado… Esto, no podía estar pasando.

En ese momento entró la enfermera y al ver a Sherlock despierto se acercó hasta él.

—¡Ha despertado! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien…

—Llevaba una semana inconsciente. Gracias a dios se ha recuperado. Tiene la pierna rota. Eso serán tres o cuatro meses de recuperación. Conozco su profesión pero me temo que no podrá salir de casa en todo este tiempo. —Dijo la chica recostándolo con cuidado en la cama.

Observaba la escena con silencio, sentado en una silla que había al lado de la cama, preguntándome cuanto más tardaría la enfermera en darse cuenta que Holmes, sufría amnesia a causa del golpe producido en su cabeza.

—Eso mismo me ha dicho ese hombre… —Dijo señalándome… «Mierda… ahora encima le tomarán por loco». La enfermera miró hacia mí y para disimular un poco los hechos me fui corriendo.

—¿Quién? —Dijo la enfermera aturdida.

—Él que se acaba de ir… es igual…—Le escuché decir antes de atravesar la puerta.

* * *

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —Dije siguiéndole aún preocupado.

—¿Tu qué crees? —Dijo el aún más nervioso yéndose del cementerio a toda prisa y con el ceño completamente fruncido.

Por algún motivo, el "Holmes" y el "Watson" habían pasado a la historia. Nos tuteábamos aunque hasta ahora hubiera sido solo para discutir. En el fondo era un gran avance y para bien o para mal, ese juego había sido la causa.

—¿Vas a reportarlo a la policía? No creo que vayan a hacer mucho, además querrán saber cómo te enteraste y podrías meterte en problemas. Será mejor que lo ignoremos. —Fue decir eso y se paró en seco. Me miró casi con odio por lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡No voy a la policía John! ¡Voy a buscar tu cuerpo! De alguna manera todo tiene sentido. ¡Todo! Y no, no voy a contártelo porque me llamarías loco. Estuve dudando durante una larga temporada de que existieras realmente. Quiero decir, tu fantasma. Pensaba que era producido por… es igual, la cuestión es que ahora todo encaja y si encuentro tu cuerpo tal vez puedas volver a la vida ¿Lo entiendes? No, ya sé que no, ahora solo déjame hacer mi trabajo. —Dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí. Como siempre yo iba tras él.

Hice memoria, cuatro días atrás. Después de ese beso y su estúpida pregunta solo pude responder "Has ganado." Y acto seguido me fui de ahí dejándolo solo durante tres largos días. Cuando regresé él estaba como si nada, tumbado en su cama, y en su mano había una jeringuilla. Esa noche le dije de todo, pero él seguía tan campante en su estado de drogadicción. Decidí ignorarle y me fui al comedor.

A la mañana siguiente él solo dijo "Vayamos a buscar tu cuerpo, John."

Recordándolo todo, esos días, ese beso… ese juego. Entonces bajé de golpe de esas nubes de tormenta que ocupaban mi mente. Sucedió delante de mis propias narices y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un carruaje de caballos lo atropelló. Me quedé en shock… completamente inmóvil ante la escena que se cernía delante de mis propios ojos. Me acerqué completamente aturdido, turbado y absorto ante las imágenes que llegaban a mi cerebro.

—Sherlock… —Dije acercándome cada vez más y sentándome a su lado. Él aún seguía consciente. —Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien… aguanta…

—¡Señor! ¡Resista señor! ¡Le llevaré al hospital, aguante! —Dijo la voz de un hombre, seguramente la del cochero, que me sorprendió por completo. Sherlock cada vez estaba más pálido y podía ver cómo su mirada iba nublándose.

—No…

—¡Claro que sí señor, no puedo dejarle aquí, reaccione por favor!

—No… no…

El cochero con ayuda de un par de hombres más lo entraron en el carruaje. Yo observaba la escena y miraba los labios de Sherlock diciendo "No… No..." y su mirada aunque perdida, seguía buscándome.

—No… no era… un Juego. —Tras esas palabras cerraron la puerta del carruaje y se fueron hacia el hospital dejándome a mí… ahí plantado, preguntándome el significado de todo.

* * *

Estaba muerto. Mi cadáver había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Y ahora Holmes no recordaba nada de nada. Todo lo que él había descubierto se quedaría para siempre como un interrogante sin resolver… Todo lo que sabía y no me contó, todo lo que dijo pero no especificó.

"No era un juego".


	15. Para siempre

**Capítulo 14 – Para siempre**

—¡Le digo que había un hombre lo suficientemente maleducado para hablar a un completo desconocido de manera informal en mi habitación! — Dije sin poder creer aun, que estuviéramos hablando de ese tema.

—Pero la enfermera dijo que no vio nada señor.

—Le digo que vi un hombre, ahora ya no está. ¿Por qué siguen tratándome cómo si viera duendes verdes?

—Está bien. Dejemos el tema. Procederé a decirle lo que necesita saber. Su nombre es William Sherlock Scott Holmes, nació el 6 de Enero de 1854. Estamos a 1891 por lo que tiene 37 años cumplidos hace pocos meses. Estamos a 23 de Marzo. Tiene alquiladas unas habitaciones en el 221b de la calle Baker. Trabaja como detective asesor aunque por ahora está usted obligado a quedarse en su casa sin ejercer. He pedido un carruaje que le llevará directo. Buenos días entonces, señor Holmes.

—Buenos días. —Y así sin más dejaban solo y emparado a un hombre que sufría amnesia… Intentaron ponerse en contacto con mi supuesto hermano Mycroft… pero no lo lograron. Y ahí estaba yo en ese coche de caballos hiendo hacia la que era mi actual vivienda.

Antes de partir me dieron mis objetos personales, todos de lo más curiosos… Una fusta, eso fue lo más impresionante sin duda. Una lupa, una navaja, una pistola y tres balas, una pipa, unas llaves y finalmente una carta. Dirigida a mí de un tal John H. Watson. No sabía quién podría ser ese hombre pero por su caligrafía parecía un hombre sensato, firme, de ideas fijas, seguro de sí mismo y por esa delicada inclinación hacia la derecha y la fuerza del trazo se podía deducir que lo que contenía el sobre no iba a ser una cosa cualquiera.

Decidí abrirlo y leerlo antes de llegar a casa.

"Para el señor Sherlock Holmes.

Querido Holmes, […]

* * *

—¡Es usted! —Dije al ver otra vez al hombre que estaba en el hospital cuando desperté.

—Observo que sigue sin recordar nada… —Me di cuenta en que cambió el trato. Ya no me tuteaba.

—Muy agudo. Ahora,… ¿Podría saber cómo narices ha entrado en esta casa?

—Traspasando la puerta.

—Muy gracioso. Ahora dígame, cómo ha entrado de verdad. —Me miró seriamente. Hasta ahora no me había fijado por lo mareado y perdido que estaba, pero ese hombre, me capturaba con la mirada y su rostro me hipnotizaba.

Unos ojos azules preciosos. Atractivo sin duda. Me producía una extraña sensación y mi mirada se perdió en sus labios haciéndome sonrojar en cuanto me di cuenta. Mi corazón estaba algo ajetreado y latía con insistencia, más de la normal. — ¿Quién… es usted? —Dije mirando otra vez esos ojos.

—John Watson. Es un placer conocerle señor Holmes… — Dijo con seriedad acercando su mano para estrecharla con la mía. En toda esa seriedad pude notar una gran tristeza. Al escuchar su nombre y relacionarlo con la carta pude entenderlo todo. Sonreí con ternura y tristeza a la vez.

* * *

"Querido Holmes,

Para ser sincero por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro ante esta embarazosa situación de no saber, ni poder expresar lo que quiero decir. ¡Pues hay tantas cosas que mentar! Mucho me temo, Holmes, que esta no será una lectura agradable para usted. Puesto que si está leyendo esto ahora mismo es debido a mi repentina muerte. Ante todo perdóneme por esta tan confusa situación pero déjeme explicar el por qué.

Hoy 20 de febrero, escribo esta carta, con un motivo que descubrirá más adelante en la lectura. Por ahora empezaré contándole lo que muy posiblemente ya sepa. Las causas de mi muerte.

Hace ya tres semanas que me detecté una de las diez enfermedades incurables. Diabetes. Hoy estoy vivo, pero puede que mañana ya no lo esté. Con este temor en mi ser le escribo para revelarle lo inimaginable. Apostando con ello mi dignidad como hombre y como persona. No quisiera que después de la lectura dejara de verme cómo lo que siempre me vio, un gran amigo y compañero. Han sido 8 años de amistad pero me han sido suficientes para sentirme completamente realizado en esta vida.

No voy a mentirle, Holmes, no más. También me ha hecho pasar situaciones de lo más insoportables, peligrosas, embarazosas, pero no me arrepiento de ninguna de ellas. Por qué ahí estaba usted. No ha sido ni mucho menos el mejor compañero que uno podría desear… pero para mí ha sido simplemente el único e irremplazable.

Así pues, siendo usted tan importante para mí, y aún no sabe cuánto… ¿Esperaba usted acaso que le rebelara los pocos días que me quedan de vida? Me gusta nuestra rutina, se podría decir que estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo iba a atreverme a alterarla?

Ruego, me perdone por esta tan egoísta decisión, pero espero que se conforme con saber que eso era lo que deseaba. El mismo trato de siempre, sin miradas de tristeza, sin preocupaciones. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien como siempre.

¿Recuerda el día en que nos conocimos en el hospital de San Bartolomé? Yo jamás olvidaré esa primera impresión que causó en mí y que tantos años necesité para entender a conciencia. No era admiración, Holmes. El motivo por el que escribo esta carta no es otro que para revelar lo que hay en lo más profundo de mí acerca de usted.

Le amo. Le amo como jamás amé a nadie. Más de lo que amo a mi propia vida. Estoy seguro que estará sorprendido. O tal vez sea yo el sorprendido al ver, desde donde quiera Dios que yo esté, que todo esto usted ya lo sabía de sobras.

Por ahora sigue siendo un interrogante para mí lo que usted siente hacia mí, sabe de mí y por supuesto como se encuentra leyendo ahora estas líneas. Lamento que nunca lo sabré. Pero no me arrepiento de ello. Supongo que es mejor así. Espero que no me odie… Y si es así espero que este odio le ayude a superar mi muerte.

Tan solo déjeme decirle una última cosa. Gracias Sherlock, gracias por todo este tiempo juntos, con tan solo 39 años de edad siento que no tengo arrepentimientos ni remordimientos de consciencia y menos ahora que he sido capaz de confesar lo inconfesable.

Permíteme la osadía de escribir una vez más un "Te amo" para despedirme esta vez para siempre y con la certeza de que ahora sabrás que para mí no hubo nadie absolutamente nadie como tú. Ni nunca existirá alguien así aparte de su persona.

Te amo Sherlock.

Sinceramente tuyo. Para siempre…

John H. Watson

1891, 20 de Febrero"

—Para siempre…—Repetí algo tembloroso sosteniendo esa carta. En ese momento llegamos a casa. Guardé la carta en su sobre y del sobre otra vez se fue a mi bolsillo. Antes de bajar del carruaje me quedé quieto pensando en la lectura. Y aunque apenas lograba entender algo debido a mi amnesia, si algo tenía claro, es que esa carta desde luego no me había dejado indiferente.


	16. Conociendo otra vez

**Capítulo 15 – Conociendo otra vez**

—John Watson. Es un placer conocerle señor Holmes… — Tras esas palabras y una mirada de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, estreché su mano… o eso pretendía. Increíblemente mi mano traspasó la suya. Cada vez todo tenía más sentido dentro de aquel absurdo. Le mire algo serio tras lo ocurrido como esperando una explicación, aunque para mí era más bien una confirmación de lo que pensaba.

—Si le digo la verdad nunca lo creerá… —Se excusó él. Cómo si eso fuera suficiente.

—Bueno, no hace falta que diga mucho su imagen lo revela todo. Exmilitar, en la guerra de Afganistán. Actualmente trabaja como médico…mmh… bueno antes de morir claro. Aunque cueste de creer y odie afirmar esto usted…

—Estoy muerto y se podría decir que soy un fantasma…

—Exacto. Lástima, vivo aquí y por las dimensiones que tiene esto dudo poder pagarlo sin trabajar ni un solo día en tres meses. Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda que compartiéramos piso y lo pagáramos entre ambos. Aunque… por su expresión… mmh… entiendo. Muy bien me callaré. —Él sonrió confuso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —musitó sorprendido.

—Nada. Me atrae mucho señor Watson. —Dije para cambiar de tema, pues conocía sus sentimientos hacia mí y sería fácil lograrlo si desviaba la conversación por aquí. Aunque realmente no me apetecía hablar más, así que dicho eso le dejé ahí y me fui.

Pude observar de refilón como se sonrojaba y no decía nada más. Me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a curiosearlo todo. Estaba completamente desordenado… aunque conociéndome este era mi orden personal. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había descubierto en pocos segundos. Al parecer compartía piso con ese atractivo hombre… Sobre nuestra relación… 8 años de amistad, él me amaba y la pregunta era… ¿Yo llegué a corresponderle? ¿Le amaba también? Aunque bueno, él ya estaba muerto así que no había mucho que pensar. Seguramente le olvidaría rápido a no ser que su fantasma decidiera perseguirme de por vida… suspiré. Me tumbé en la cama. Con la mente vacía. Sin preocupaciones sin problemas ni malestar. Una vida nueva. ¿Quién podía llegar a ser tan afortunado como yo?

* * *

—Me alegro mucho por usted señor Holmes de que haya superado tan rápido lo de la muerte del señor Watson pero a mi parecer está siendo demasiado insensible al deshacerse de todas sus cosas sólo porque haya perdido la memoria. Si algún día la recupera créame se arrepentirá de ello…

—¡Cállese señora Hudson! ¡Parece usted mi niñera!

—Oh ya empezamos, está bien haga lo que guste, desisto…

—Pues ahora que se rinde sobre este tema ayúdeme a sacar todas estas cosas

—¡Hágalo usted! —Dijo cabreada dejándome ahí solo y chillando a la nada dije "¡Creía que era usted mi niñera personal! ¡Se lo bajaré de sueldo!" —¡No soy la niñera soy la casera señor Holmes!

Dicho esto me quedé ahí solo mirando la habitación de Watson. Esto me iría bien como estudio o algo así… Cuando le dije que quería quitar sus cosas para poder aprovechar espacio me miró indignado y con tristeza pero en vez de negarse tan solo dijo "Esta bien… Haga lo que guste". Así pues, empecé sacando toda su ropa y llevándola hasta mi armario. Me gustaba su ropa, no hacía falta tirarla….

Solo por curiosidad la olí … quería saber cuál era la esencia de mí ya fallecido compañero. Sumergí mi nariz en sus camisas, me dejé llevar por ese olor que me resultaba tan familiar, cerrando los ojos inconscientemente e intentando recordar… Fue simplemente en vano.

Luego seguí por el escritorio y librería... era una pena deshacerse de esa máquina de escribir pero seguro sacaría mucho dinero de ella. El armario y el pupitre estaban ya vacíos. Seguí con esa gran librería. Fui sacando libros y más libros hasta que encontré lo más curioso de todo. «_Sherlock Holmes, estudio en escarlata_», «_Sherlock Holmes y el signo de los cuatro_» y como estos, había como una docena o más de libros con mi nombre. No pude evitarlo. Dejé el traslado por un momento y cogí todos los libros que había en esa habitación que llevaban mi nombre como título.

Empecé a leer según el orden en que estaban colocados los libros, siendo el primero: "_Sherlock Holmes estudio en escarlata_"

«_Primera Parte… Reimpreso de las memorias de John H. Watson. Doctor en Medicina que perteneció al cuerpo de médicos del ejército._

_Capítulo primero _

_El Señor Sherlock Holmes_

_El año 1878 me gradué de doctor en Medicina por la Universidad de Londres […]»_

Me quede completamente enganchado a sus lecturas, no podía dejarlas ni por un segundo. Sonreí al leer como nos habíamos conocido. Había sido bastante igual esta segunda vez. Sin saber cómo empecé a cogerle cariño a ese hombre que tanto me admiraba e idolatraba en sus libros. Era divertido ver lo que habíamos hecho, lo que nos habíamos dicho y sin recordar la experiencia vivida empecé a echarle de menos. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí ser y todo cuanto leía se me tornaba plenamente familiar.

Tardé unos 5 días en leer todas esas novelas, dejando a medias el traslado de mi estudio a su cuarto. Poco le vi esos días a él o a la señora Hudson. Sólo bajaba para comer e iba a dormir muy tarde leyendo sus libros. En un día me leía entre tres y cuatro novelas y lamenté al quinto día no tener más material que devorar. Así que me leí otra vez esa carta que me había escrito ese 20 de Febrero. Ahora podía entenderla mejor.

Gracias a él pude vivir de nuevo esos 8 años, conocerme y conocerle. Gracias a él pude enamorarme otra vez de ese hombre que se hacía llamar John H. Watson. Pues si algo comprendí al leer esos libros es que no sólo el me amaba a mí, sino que yo también le amaba a él.


	17. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 16 – Recuerdos**

_Hago este pequeño inciso para disculparme con todos aquellos que estabais esperando la continuación. Me gustaría excusarme culpando los dichosos exámenes que me han tenido bajo estrés privándome de cualquier pequeño abismo de imaginación. Y decir que sigo con exámenes hasta junio. Aun así el motivo por el que ahora escribo estas palabras es gracias a que he terminado de leer uno de los mejores libros que he leído hasta ahora. Debo confesar que después de cada buena lectura se apodera de mí una inmensa oleada de imaginación que me hace querer dibujar o escribir hasta la saciedad. Así que tal y cómo lo siento ahora creo que podré finalizar este fic en breve… ¿Una semana tal vez? Y podré empezar otro que tenía en mente (bueno, tengo muchos en mente así que no se por cual empezaré) Pero creo que hasta junio no volveré al ataque Puesto que sobre esas fechas tendré mis últimos y más importantes exámenes._

_También quería agradecer muchísimo a todos aquellos que habéis comentado. Pues tal era mi estrés con los estudios que había pensado en abandonar el fic. Pero cada vez que leía vuestros comentarios comprendía que esto no podía ser más que una pequeña pausa (Pequeña y un cuerno! ¬¬ XD) Así que muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional! Os estoy muy agradecida y encantada de que os guste tanto este fic! Esto sólo me anima a querer esforzarme más aun!_

_Gracias por todo y perdonad por esta larga demora._

_Att: HollyDays : )_

_PD: ¡Y aquí os dejo con el capítulo 16! Espero que lo disfrutéis: D_

* * *

—¡No puedo simplemente permitirme no recordar partes de mi vida! Así que, le ruego Watson que me cuente todo lo que recuerda de mi último caso.

—No.—Me negué rotundamente tras escuchar sus palabras —Si no conociera su naturaleza detectivesca le contaría hasta el más mínimo detalla. Pero le recuerdo, Holmes, que debe mantener completo reposo hasta dentro de tres meses. Y como médico mi objetivo es hacer que cumpla esa clausura.

—¡Pero que médico ni que mierdas! ¡Está muerto Watson, muerto! Es usted un fantasma.

—Estoy muerto, soy un fantasma, pero eso no quita que sigo siendo medico…

—Oh! Claro… ante todos ustedes ¡WATSON, EL MEDICO FANTASMA! Si no hago lo que dice... ¿Qué hará Doctor? ¿Va a atravesarme 500 veces hasta que sienta un escalofrió? No puede obligarme y puesto que no puede al menos haga algo de provecho y hágame revivir todo lo que paso en este último caso.

—¿…Revivir?

— ¡Sí, revivir! ¿A parte de muerto también está sordo Watson?

No dije nada, tan solo solté un largo y pesado suspiro mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba empezando a hartarme de su odioso carácter o mejor dicho de su lengua viperina…

—Muy bien, haga lo que le dé la gana… ¿Quiere que se lo cuente todo? Pues siéntese que va para largo… —Él, sonrió con una expresión algo infantil que me hizo estremecer.

Después de mi larga explicación de 4 horas y media, ni más ni menos, se levantó precipitadamente mirándome con ilusión. Esa cara me hizo enrojecer ligeramente…

—¡Vayamos a la playa! —Dijo de repente sin venir a cuento. Le miré sorprendido — Ahí empezó todo, así que solo vayamos a la playa.

Ya ni me molesté en protestar… ¿Para qué? Ese hombre hacía siempre lo que le daba la gana… ¿Por qué que quería ir a la playa? ¿Pensaba acaso encontrar de nuevo el cadáver que hallamos la primera vez? Igualmente y como siempre le seguí de morros hasta la playa. Fue un largo viaje pero llegamos por la noche…

Menuda estupidez… Ahora tendríamos que pasar la noche aquí… Le miré con el ceño fruncido pero él no me miraba, tan solo andaba hacia la orilla sin prestar demasiada atención a nada… Parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos… Me preguntaba que escondía su mente ahora que no guardaba ningún recuerdo…. Ahora que no sabía ni quien era él… ni quien era yo… Ahora que había dejado de ser importante en su vida… Ahora era solo John Watson el medico fantasma del que no sabía nada, pero siempre le rondaba… Con esos pensamientos me senté en la fría arena de la playa… suspiré y yo mismo me perdí en mis propios pensamientos hasta que poco después me lo encontré sentado a mi lado

—¿Cuál es su mejor recuerdo, Watson? — Me giré de golpe mirándole con sorpresa... ¿A qué venía esa pregunta ahora…? Me miró y sonrió algo triste. — Me preguntaba cuál era el mío… pero cómo no existe ninguna manera posible de saber la respuesta… Al menos quiero saber el suyo…

—Mi mejor recuerdo…. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos… no sabría escoger… tal vez… la primera vez que logre salvar una vida… o puede que el día en que me gradué como médico en la universidad de medicina de Londres….

—Estaría muy bien si eso fuera la verdad…. Pero puedo verlo en sus ojos… en su tono de voz… ¿Por qué me miente? ¿A caso cree que voy a reírme? —La oscuridad de la noche se cernía ante nosotros y solo la luna iluminaba nuestros rostros. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía y la mía en la suya… Mi expresión se tornó seria de golpe.

—¿De verdad quiere saberlo?

—Por algo he preguntado… ¿No?

—Entonces luego no se queje...

—¿Por qué iba a…— Sin dejarle acabar la frase le besé. Mis ojos se habían cerrado al besarle pero cómo era incapaz de sentir nada los abrí y me encontré sus ojos abiertos de par en par. No me alejé. Mi ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Y me sorprendió ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban en una expresión de lo más tierna…

—Tus besos… aunque no pueda sentirlos son sin duda mis mejores recuerdos… ahora ya lo sabes… No tienes derecho a protestar… Te lo había advertido…

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que al fin su voz entrecortada y débil susurro mi nombre.

—John…. —Enrojecí un poco pero sin mirarle mis labios pronunciaron un tímido "¿Qué?" — Mírame… John…

Obedecí y giré lentamente la cara hacia el esperando ser sermoneado… Si me llamaba por mi primer nombre era sin duda que estaba ofendido… Pero en vez de eso lo que ocurrió tras girar mi rostro no fue más que la respuesta a mi beso con otro beso. Lo que me dejo helado flotando sobre una nube.

—No tengo recuerdos…. Pero cuando te miro… Dos palabras invaden mi mente… "Te quiero".

* * *

Los recuerdos… a veces los idealizamos, los ponemos sobre un pedestal, otros los despreciamos, nos hacen sentir mal, tristes y otros tan solo los olvidamos… Tengo una eternidad para vivir y si algo sé a ciencia cierta es que ese día que pasamos en la playa donde por fin correspondiste mis sentimientos… Nunca será olvidado.

ESE ES MI MEJOR RECUERDO.


	18. El Dr Norton

**Capítulo 17 - El Dr. Norton**

La noche no podía ser más perfecta, aunque tuve que conformarme sólo con la ilusión de sus labios. Estaban ahí pero no podía sentirlos. Aun así no podía ser más feliz. Por fin después de no se cuantos años, infinidad de casos y miles de oportunidades perdidas, por fin era correspondido.

Pasamos la fría noche en la playa, no dormimos siquiera. Mi mirada se perdía en el mar de sus ojos y la suya en la mía. A duras penas cruzamos alguna palabra, no hicieron falta, nuestros ojos hablaban. Podía leer "alivio" en los suyos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté por el frío viento que helaba mi piel y la primera imagen del día fue su sonrisa. Realmente parecía una ilusión. Era de buena mañana y el sol estaba saliendo detrás de nosotros.

—Buenos días, Sherlock.

—mm... John.. ¿Cuando me he dormido?— dije frotándome los ojos con una mano

—Hace bastante, pero no lo suficiente para que estés descansado.

—Pues me siento de maravilla.

—No creo que dormir poco sea la causa... — No pude evitar sonrojarme. El tan solo apartó la mirada pero luego volvió a mirarme. —¿Te apetece pasear? —Sonreí acercándome a él.

—Me apetece.

* * *

—¡NO, NO ENTIENDES NADA JOHN! ¡NADA! ¡ESTÁ TODO PERDIDO!

—Cálmate, Sherlock. —Dijo acercándose a mí. Yo me volví a acercar al "cuerpo" que yacía en la orilla del mar.

—No... Nada encaja... No... él... él era la clave... ¡PERO AHORA ESTÁ MUERTO! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

—Sinceramente, no. Si esta no es la respuesta que buscabas no pasa nada, significa que hay otra. Ahora sólo tienes que buscarla otra vez...

El Dr. Norton yacía muerto a nuestros pies. Completamente descuartizado. Sin duda era el asesino... El tenía la solución a mis problemas él era el único que tenía la respuesta por lo que eso le convertía en el único culpable del caso. Y no podía estar más seguro de ello, sobretodo ahora que había recobrado mis recuerdos. Esos recuerdos que volvieron al ver su cabeza tirada en la orilla del mar.

Aun con el disgusto, examiné las partes del cuerpo con el corazón oprimido. John no podía entenderlo… Pero el Dr. Norton era la clave para que John volviera a la vida… Sin él volvía a sentirme completamente perdido, preguntándome otra vez si la imagen de John no era más que una ilusión de mi mente.

Tras examinar la uña de un dedo que encontré, me levante de golpe y me giré mirando a Watson.

—¡Nos vamos! —Dije sin más. Hiendo hacía el pueblo para pedir un taxi que nos llevara de vuelta a Londres, a nuestra queridísima Baker Street.

Watson me siguió con su típica cara de confusión e intentó sonsacarme algo de lo que acababa de descubrir

—¡Silencio Watson! No vaya a desconcentrarme! —Dije bruscamente. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, Yo era el que no se acostumbraba a su cara de penoso después de recitarle cuatro gritos. —No creas que por ser mi novio vas a tener privilegios.

No me esperaba que unas simples palabras, además dichas por mí tuvieran tal efecto en mí. El corazón me latía a 1000 por hora y por alguna extraña razón se me congeló la piel y empecé a temblar, a la vez que sentía como ardía mi rostro. Me dolía el estomago y me sentía incomodo… No me atrevía a mirar a Watson a la cara, aun así me esforcé y gracias a ello pude relajarme de golpe. El me miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

—Te quiero.

—He dicho que te calles John… — Dije sonrojándome y apartando la mirada de golpe. Le miré de reojo y le vi sonreír una vez más… que tontorrón era a veces ese hombre…

Después de horas de viaje llegamos por la tarde a Baker Street, Ahí, envié un telegrama avisando del sitio exacto donde se encontraba el cadáver del Dr. Norton a los inútiles de Scotland Yard. Luego me encerré en mi cuarto dispuesto a examinar ese dedo que había rescatado de la playa.

—¡Watson! ¡Watson! —Vociferé haciendo que viniera corriendo.—Nos vamos, vístase, no hay tiempo que perder!

—Ya le dije que no puedo quitarme el pijama morí…

— Ya, ya, no se repita usted, murió con el pijama puesto y vivirá eternamente con él.

El me miró muy sorprendido…

—¿Ha… logrado recordar? —Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas

—Aun habiendo recordado toda una vida, ayer por la noche fue sin duda alguna mi mejor recuerdo. En fin, le contaré lo que queda por el camino, ahora vayamos a casa de los Señores Doyle.

— Entonces... ¿Sigue pensando que el cerebro de todos los crímenes es el padre del señor Doyle?

—No, precisamente nos dirigimos hacía ahí para demostrar su inocencia. Al fin y al cabo yo tenía razón desde el principio. Jane Smith trabajaba como prostituta y el asesino sin duda es él. —Amaba esa cara que ponía Watson siempre que le dejaba a medias en mis explicaciones. Y Hoy no iba a ser una excepción.


	19. Tortura

**Capítulo 18 – Tortura**

— ¡BASTA! ¡Basta! — Era inútil, ni mis gritos ni mis gestos eran capaces de detener la terrible escena que se cernía ante mí. — Haz que… pare… por favor… ¡Sherlock!

Demasiado tarde, la sierra ya estaba en marcha…

* * *

(Unas horas antes…)

— No creo que romper una ventana y entrar a escondidas sea la mejor opción, sinceramente. —Dije tan pancho atravesando el muro como si nada.

— Lo dice el que puede atravesar muros. No todos gozamos de sus habilidades, Watson….

—Bueno, dese prisa en hacer lo que deba y vayámonos, le recuerdo que esto que hace se llama allanamiento de morada. —Él sonrió divertido. Una vez dentro se fue paseando por la casa rebuscando en los sofás, papeleras, camas… Me sentía más inútil de lo normal. Tan sólo podía observar sin decir nada.

—ADN. Busco una prueba de ADN que coincida con la que había en el interior de la uña del Dr. Norton. Hubo un forcejeo, en este el Dr. Norton arañó a su asesino, llevándose con él un cacho de su piel. He examinado ese ADN y no pertenece a Norton, por lo que solo puede ser del culpable. Y tengo el presentimiento de que sin duda alguna tiene que ser del Señor Doyle. En otras palabras, usted.

Me quedé anonadado cuando dijo eso último. No me había dado cuenta ni de su presencia.

— Creía que había perdido la memoria, Señor Holmes… —Dijo la voz del señor Doyle.

—La recuperé al ver a su última víctima —Dijo girándose hacia mí. Pues era detrás mío donde se encontraba el Señor Doyle. El cual segundos después me atravesó quedándose justo delante. —No parece sorprendido, por mi deducción digo.

— Y usted parece demasiado tranquilo para tener presente que yo soy una asesino tan sanguinario…

Yo no podía hacer más que observar la escena, sin decir nada, no sólo porque nadie iba a escucharme u oírme, sino porque en este asunto era yo el único que no sabía nada de lo que se estaba hablando.

— Cosas peores he visto… no se lo tenga tan creído —Holmes siempre provocando… Me hubiera gustado decirle que no lo hiciera… ¿Pero acaso me escuchaba alguna vez? — Lo que no entiendo muy bien porque al Dr. Norton… ¿Pelearon? ¿Usted le mandó algunos recados verdad? Eran cómplices…

— Menuda estupidez… Yo no tenía apenas relación con él.

— Aunque lo niegue, sé que así fue, igual que asesinó a la señorita Jane por que trabajaba de prostituta…

Entonces, una risa se apoderó de la sala, el Señor Doyle parecía muy divertido…

— ¿Jane…Prostituta? Si era la mujer más mojigata que he conocido jamás…. ¿Mm?.. No ponga esta cara Holmes… Usted sabe él porqué de todas estas muertes ¿Verdad? Pero como no le gustaba la respuesta sólo ha buscado una lógica inexistente en este caso… Pero en el fondo lo sabe… ¿No?

—…. Es por diversión… Usted… —Doyle le interrumpió, con los ojos muy abiertos y gritando como un loco.

— ¡PREMIO! —Chilló entre risas que parecían del mismísimo diablo. —¡Es divertido! Un día fui a visitar un matadero… luego había unas máquinas, los partían por la mitad, la carne, los huesos… ¡TODO! Que belleza… casi parecía una obra de arte, esa perfección… así que la inventé, esa sierra… Una noche salí por la calle, dispuesto a probar esa hermosura de máquina. —Cada vez parecía más entusiasmado…y más loco. —Dos prostitutas se cruzaron por mi camino… Fue el destino… "El asesino de las Prostitutas" Primero las estrangulé para poder cortarlas con tranquilidad… no sabe que a gusto me quedé… pero necesitaba más… Me pusieron ese nombre así que decidí obedecerles… ellos me incitaron a matar prostitutas… pero al final se volvió aburrido… Así que pensé que ver a Jane en esa situación sería divertido… ahí perdí el control… luego fue un niño… su cadáver aún no se ha encontrado —volvió a reírse. — Y luego fue Norton…

— ¿Y John? ¿Qué ha hecho con John?

—¿Quién? — Dijo con una risilla, Sherlock hacía ya rato que estaba serio y tras esa pregunta le dio un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo y acorralándolo ahí.

— ¡John Hamish Watson!

— No sé de qué… —Sherlock se desesperó.

— ¡ALTO, RUBIO, CON BIGOTE, SIEMPRE VESTIDO CON TRAJE, UN HOMBRE ATRACTIVO, MI COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO! ¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO CON SU CADABER!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? —Mentiría si dijera que eso no me había conmovido.

— Cálmese y hablemos… je, je… si… John Watson, le recuerdo… —En ese momento Doyle metió su mano en un bolsillo, pero yo, no me di cuenta hasta que todo ocurrió. —Su perro fiel… ese hombre que usted trataba tan mal pero aun así él se empeñaba en seguir a su lado… ese hombre que hacía nacer todos los rumores sobre su asquerosa relación indecente… Seguro que le mataron por los rumores que se decían sobre ustedes… es asqueroso… —En ese momento Doyle le escupió en la cara a Sherlock… El cual seguía sin reaccionar… se había quedado pálido y con el ceño fruncido sin saber que decir… Fue en ese momento que ocurrió. Doyle le clavó una aguja a Sherlock, haciendo que este se desmayara segundos después.

Yo, en mi vida me había sentido tan inútil. Tener a Sherlock delante, ver el problema y ser incapaz de ayudar… incapaz de salvarle… La desesperación que sentí fue la mayor de las torturas… pero no peor que la tortura que iba a recibir Sherlock…

Doyle ató a Sherlock con cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos… Le tiró agua helada para despertarle y entonces empezó el juego.

— Buenos días, gran detective… ¿Ha dormido bien?

— He dormido mejor otras veces, la verdad… pero gracias por preguntar —Dijo despreocupado, estaba examinándose, viéndose atado de pies y manos. Doyle soltó una risita y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago. Él escupió sangre…

— ¡Sherlock! —No lo pude evitar, por más inútil que fuera que yo chillara me salió solo.

— Pega usted como mi abuela…— Doyle le dio un derechazo y luego un puñetazo en la barbilla. Él volvió a escupir sangre. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora…

—Entonces… felicite a su abuela… debe tener una fuerza anormal para su edad… en fin basta de juegos… —Le dio un puñetazo en todo el ojo y entonces se giró — Ahora vayamos enserio.

Yo estaba al lado de Sherlock, sin poder hacer nada… Y entonces empezó a escucharse… el ruido de una sierra mecánica….

—no…. Basta…. Sherlock… Reacciona… haz algo… — Mis suplicas eran ignoradas por completo.

Era demasiado tarde…

—Empezaré cortando pequeñas partes de ti para que tú también puedas disfrutar… ¡No sabes lo emocionado que estoy! ¡Es la primera vez que corto a alguien vivo!

—no… ¡BASTA! ¡MALDITA SEA SHERLOCK, JODER! ¡SIEMPRE LOGRAS DESENCADENARTE, SIEMPRE LOGRAS ESCAPAR! ¡MUEVETE, HAZ ALGO! ¿Por qué… Por qué ni siquiera te resistes?

Doyle le cogió la mano… intenté golpear a Doyle pero era inútil… mi cuerpo traspasaba el suyo… La desesperación me invadió y luego el terror al escuchar un grito ahogado de Sherlock. Y tras eso las carcajadas diabólicas de Doyle…

— Que preciosidad… esto es arte… —Dijo enseñándole a Sherlock su dedo meñique completamente desprendido del cuerpo…

— ¡BASTA! ¡Basta! Haz que… pare… por favor… ¡Sherlock!

— Juntos…. Así estaremos juntos… —Dijo Sherlock con un hilo de voz. En ese momento sentí que ya todo había llegado a su fin… Mi cabeza daba vueltas… diría que hubiera deseado morir… pero ya estaba muerto…

Entonces se oyó un enorme portazo, y el disparo de una bala… La sierra cayó al suelo… y Doyle encima. Fue lo más repugnante que he visto jamás en mi vida pero también lo más gratificante de todo… Los inútiles de Scotland Yard, acababan de demostrar que no eran tan inútiles como siempre he pensado.

— Menudos…. Inútiles… —Dijo Sherlock casi sin fuerzas… —Un segundo más y me mata… ya empezaba a darme por muerto…

Caí al suelo completamente abatido… Más que la muerte esta escena fue sin duda la peor de todas las torturas...


	20. Adiós

**Capítulo 19 – Adiós**

—¡Me niego, rotundamente NO! — No pensaba permitir que me tuvieran encerrado en este roñoso hospital durante tres meses en una orden de clausura.

—Le dijimos tres meses de reposo y vuelve amoratado y sin dedo meñique. Naturalmente que vamos a vigilarle más que antes —Malditas enfermeras… siempre diciendo tonterías

—¡Cállese y déjeme volver a casa! — La enfermera miró al techo suspirando con pesadez. Dio media vuelta y me encerró en esa habitación. Pobre una idiota, estaba encerrando a Sherlock Holmes, no necesitaba la llave para volver a abrir esa puerta. Me levanté y entonces habló la voz de la cordura.

—Holmes, como… más que amigo suyo…. Le pido que se quede en la cama y obedezca.

—¿"Más que amigo suyo"? ¿Qué puñetas es eso Watson? —A ese tonto de John le daban vergüenza las cosas más raras.

—No sé si es apropiado llamarme a mí mismo pareja suya, estando yo muerto…

—… ¿Y si lo es llamarse a sí mismo más que amigo mío? Es igual, no me moleste, estoy planeando mi plan de fuga. —Me puse uno de los zapatos, cogí mi bastón y me acerque a la puerta sacando un alfiler.

—A su lado… tengo la sensación de haber muerto mil veces…—Me quedé inmóvil escuchando esa declaración… Tuve miedo por un momento que me estuviera culpando de su muerte pero luego me di cuenta que solo estaba diciendo que se las hacía pasar putas.

—Exagera usted… Además ya lo sabe, estando a mi lado, incluso muerto va a sentir que vive intensamente.

—No… Lo digo de verdad… esta vez… he llegado a mi límite. No sabía que los muertos podían sentirse débiles, asustados, cansados, agotados… y con ganas de morir. —Se rio algo nervioso —Menuda redundancia… un muerto que suplica morir. —Desde de volver de la mansión Doyle, John parecía como en shock…

—Eso… eso no lo digas ni en broma… te perdí una vez… no voy a perderte otra… así que no digas más burradas.

—¡Entonces dale más valor a tu vida! ¡Para empezar… podrías haberme ahorrado toda esa preocupación diciéndome que habías avisado a la policía con antelación! ¡Podrías contarme alguna vez que es lo que pasa por tu alocada cabeza! —Era normal que se sintiera así, que estuviera enfadado…

—Lo siento… pero, no te dije nada porque no sabía nada seguro al cien por cien… No sabía si iba a estar Doyle en casa, no sabía si iba a ser capturado por él o él por mí, no sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar todo, no sabía si sobreviviría, no sabía si Lestrade llegaría a tiempo… Si te lo hubiera contado todo desde el principio no me hubieras dejado ir… Te preocupas demasiado por mí… Y yo siempre trato de impresionarte tanto que me pongo en peligro sin darme cuenta… —John tenía el ceño fruncido, esas palabras, supuse que no acababan de gustarle.

—Pues ahora intentando escaparte del hospital como un niño de cinco años no me impresionas nada, más bien me das lastima. —Se notaba que sólo me decía eso para no provocar una discusión. —Si te importo lo más mínimo por favor… quédate aquí estos tres meses y no salgas hasta haberte recuperado al cien por cien…

Me levanté y fui hasta donde estaba él.

—Esta bien... —Me tumbé en la cama dejando un gran espacio a mi lado — Acuéstate conmigo…

Vi enrojecer a Watson desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies, se levantó de golpe nervioso y empezó a tartamudear… fue realmente tierno.

—Yo…Yo no... no se… no creo que… en fin… No puedo... ni quitarme el pijama… ni... ni... tocarte… ni abrazarte ni nada… me... me gustaría, créeme pero no creo que sea posible… por desgracia… —Le miré serio intentando aguantarme la risa, cogí mi almohada y se la tiré a la cabeza, aunque la atravesó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Serás cerdo! ¡Te decía que te tumbaras a mi lado! —Ahora sí que le vi enrojecer de verdad.

—Ya…. Lo sabía… eso era solo una broma…

—Ya, claro… Anda ven antes de que me arrepienta, tonto. —Se tumbó a mi lado. —John…

—¿mmh?

—Te quiero… —Le miré con una sonrisa algo infantil y el me miró con sorpresa, y sonrió algo tímido. —Ahora no vayas a dejarme embarazado ¿eh?

—….. Sherlock…. —Me miró más serio que nunca… —Los humanos no somos como los caballitos de mar…. Los hombres no podemos quedarnos embarazados…

Ese… idiota de Watson… nunca sabe cuándo bromeo o no…. ¡Si hubiera podido le daba un guantazo!

—No me digas…. Menuda sorpresa… —Dije algo irritado —Acabas de mostrarme el mayor descubrimiento de todos… ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido! Y yo que no te había violado en vida por miedo a que te quedaras embarazado… cuanto tiempo perdido… —Le vi palidecer i apartar la mirada nervioso — ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡CLARO QUE SABÍA ALGO TAN OBVIO! ¡ERA UNA BROMA!

Para mi sorpresa él se rio y posó una mano sobre mi cabeza.

—Lo se… Te quiero… —Y beso mi nariz —Ya es tarde, será mejor que te duermas ya… yo estaré a tu lado todo el rato.

Realmente le amaba… A veces podía leer perfectamente su mente, su rostro, sus expresiones y otras me sorprendía por completo. Watson, para mí era el único misterio sin resolver.

Pero no me preocupaba porque ahora tenía la eternidad para resolver el acertijo, Watson, siempre estaría a mi lado…. O eso… es lo que pensé…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté completamente solo. Le busqué por todas partes, hasta que la desesperación me hizo perder los nervios. Un grupo de médicos tuvo que cogerme a la fuerza. Me dieron tranquilizantes y ahí me quedé esos tres meses encerrado en mi habitación esperando a que volviera… Pero el nunca volvió…

Ahora lo pienso en frio y tal vez, la imagen de Watson si fuera una alucinación, sus palabras, sus gestos, su ternura… todo… había sido falso. Y si ahora ya no veía a Watson… ¿era acaso porque ya había superado su muerte? Si lo he superado… entonces… ¿porqué… porque me duele más que antes?

Si algo sí tenía claro en este mar de líos era que esto era un adiós. Adiós para siempre.

(¡Espero que os haya gustado, él próximo es el último capítulo!)


	21. Por fin

**Capítulo 20 – Por Fin…**

Me levanté de esa camilla incomoda, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, no sabía dónde narices estaba, parecía un hospital, o cómo mucho una consulta médica. Me vestí y me di cuenta que no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí… Había cómo huecos en blanco en mi mente. ¿Tal vez un tipo de amnesia momentánea?

* * *

Tres meses, ni más ni menos. Habían pasado tres largos meses desde que me dejó para siempre. De él solo me quedaba esa carta, donde podía demostrar a ciencia cierta que John Hamish Watson sí me había amado.

Cada noche leía una y otra vez esa carta, imaginando cómo con paciencia él la habría escrito, seguramente después de una de nuestras riñas de siempre. Y hoy por fin salía de ese hospital dónde me abandonó. Con nueve dedos en las manos, pero por lo demás como nuevo. Dispuesto a volver a aquella casa que habíamos compartido antaño.

Al fin llegué, me encontraba delante de mi casa… y me sentía como en un lugar completamente desconocido. Abrí la puerta sin más. Me sorprendió lo mucho que olía a Watson esa casa, no lo recordaba así… entré en el comedor y me quedé anonadado

—Hola, Holmes. ¿Cómo ha estado en su estancia en el hospital? —John acababa de hablarme, a mí…. ¿estaba otra vez alucinando? Seguro que era por culpa del olor a Watson que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Que te den. Estoy cabreado contigo, así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. —Dicho esto subí a mi habitación y cerré dando un portazo.

Ahora sí que estaba anonadado… todo… en mi habitación, todo… estaba limpio y ordenado. Eso tan sólo tenía una amarga explicación.

—¡NIÑERA! — Bajé otra vez más cabreado que nunca en busca de la estúpida Sra. Hudson.

—No grite tanto hombre, no hay para tanto, aunque ya sabía yo que iba a cabrearse —Dijo Watson con el ceño fruncido desde la butaca del salón.

—¡He dicho que te calles fantasma! —Le dije a la imagen de John. Realmente le odiaba por haberme abandonado esos tres meses sin decir nada.

—Parece que alguien sufre de la menstruación. —Dijo indignado.

—Imbécil… —Le insulté desde la cocina. —¡NIÑERAA!

—Ya voy Holmes… ¿Que ocurre ahora? — Dijo alterada por los gritos mientras aparecía corriendo —Bienvenido por cierto… debería haber llamado antes de su regreso.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que volviera a dejar mi habitación como antes? ¡Usted no sabe la desgracia que ha hecho!

—De nada, señor Holmes. Había como 10 centímetros de polvo. ¡Si hubiera dormido ahí habría muerto ahogado!

—¡Hubiera sido mejor que esto! —Seguía insistiendo, estaba de muy mal humor. Odiaba a mi cerebro por estar tomándome el pelo de esa manera.

—Oh, vamos Holmes, cálmese, lo ha hecho por su bien —Dijo Watson acercándose a nosotros.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡Si no se lo he repetido un millón de veces no se lo he repetido ninguna! ¡MI HABITACIÓN NO – SE – LIMPIA! —Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Watson de frente le ignoré por un momento y luego volví a mirarle otra vez casi petrificado.

Estaba aguantando un periódico con la mano…. ¿Cómo era posible que aguantara algo? ¿No me había dicho que todo lo que él tocaba lo traspasaba? Y yo había sido testigo de ello…

—¿Ocurre algo, Señor Holmes? —Preguntó la mujer aturdida por mi mirada fija. Sin dejar de mirar a Watson respondí.

—No…. Nada… —Y dicho eso seguí caminando.

—Parece que hoy no tiene un buen día, pensé que se alegraría más al verle… No entiendo que le pasa… de verdad —Me paré en seco escuchando esa conversación.

—No se… Holmes es una caja de sorpresas… Tal vez, él era el único que sabía que yo no estaba muerto.

Sentí congelarse todo mi ser en cuanto John pronunció esas palabras…Mi respiración se aceleró y empecé a temblar casi sin poder evitarlo….

¿Significaba eso que… podía tocarle?, ¿Podía hablarle delante de los demás sin miedo? ¿Qué podía coger su mano sin que traspasara, o besarle del mismo modo? Me giré lentamente mirándole, él estaba ahí, como si nada, hablando con la señora Hudson, y ella le contestaba… me sonreí a mí mismo… parecía un loco.

—¿John? — Él se giró hacia mi sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado…

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? Sherlock…

Que bien disimulaba el bueno del Doctor. Llevábamos desde la playa llamándonos por nuestros nombres… e incluso desde antes… Aunque ahora poco importaba por fin… por fin había acabado esa amarga pesadilla. John Watson estaba ahí, el verdadero y único de carne y huesos. Me acerqué a él y con lentitud acerque mi mano a su rostro. Pero luego me lo repensé, seguía furioso con él, así que le di un derechazo.

—¡Pero que mosca te ha picado, maldita sea! —Dijo desde el suelo acariciándose la mejilla golpeada…

Esa era la confirmación. No pude contenerme más me lancé a sus brazos, sin traspasarle. Me quedé abrazado a su cuello.

—Gracias a Dios…. John…. No vuelvas a hacerme esto…

—Holmes… debo decir que... le encuentro algo alterado… ¿está tomando drogas últimamente?

—Cállate y ven a mi habitación. —Estuve por decirle "Y déjame embarazado", pero me arriesgaba a que la señora Hudson pudiera oírlo.

Cinco minutos después él entraba en mi habitación.

—Supongo que querrá saber lo sucedido ¿no? —Dijo cerrando la puerta al entrar.

—Sí, no esperaba menos, desde luego —El romance después del trabajo, por supuesto.

—Hace tres meses que desperté, de un coma provocado, por lo visto por el Dr. Norton. Por lo que he descubierto, éste apareció muerto, o mejor dicho descuartizado. Así que ya no había nadie que me provocara el coma, y dos días después de su muerte desperté inminentemente. Ya vuelve a estar todo a la normalidad. Ya todos saben que nunca morí y vuelvo a…. ¡DIOS MIO HOLMES! ¡Su dedo! ¡No… no está! ¿¡Qué… Que ha pasado!?

Como pensaba… él no recordaba nada… bajé la cabeza algo decaído y disimulé haciendo ver que miraba mi dedo ya inexistente.

—Un pequeño accidente… nada por lo que preocuparse… oiga… sabe que estoy muy cabreado con usted… ¿verdad?

—Sí, algo he notado….

—¡Deje los sarcasmos, si quiere arreglarlo, lléveme a la playa!

—¿Ahora?

—¡Ahora!

—Veo que sigue como siempre

—Exactamente.

—Igual de caprichoso…

—….—Me dejo algo cortado, pero al fin y al cabo este era yo. Y según decía su carta él me amaba tal cual — Vámonos ya antes de que anochezca.

Anocheció. Cuando llegamos la noche estaba exactamente igual que aquella noche.

Me senté en la arena… él estaba paseando. Sin mirar a nada en especial. Andaba como sin rumbo. Me preguntaba en que estaría pensando… me preguntaba si todo lo que habíamos vivido cuando él estaba muerto había sido real…o solo habían sido alucinaciones mías… No sabía si tendría valor para decirle lo que sentía o si él lo tendría… Me sentía perdido en un mundo que carecía de realidad. Por primera vez en mi vida no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… Me preguntaba si él recordaría algo… aunque fuera en sueños… si el haber venido aquí… le haría recordar algo… Entonces se sentó a mi lado.

—¿En qué piensa?

Sonreí con cierta tristeza y le miré a los ojos… cómo siempre me absorbían…

—En mi mejor recuerdo…

—Creo que nunca me lo ha contado…

—¿Quieres saberlo? — Dije bajando mi tono de voz… de alguna manera acabamos hablando en susurros.

—¿Por qué tanta discreción? ¿Acaso es peligroso?

—Esto depende de ti… Di.. ¿quieres o no?

—Pues claro que quiero no sé a qué viene tanto… —Mi beso le impidió seguir hablando. Tan solo le bese…

Por fin… Por fin podía sentir sus labios, por fin podía besarle de verdad. Acaricie sus labios con mi lengua y le di un último y húmedo beso. Apoyé mi frente en su hombro… No es que no sepa como saben sus labios… es solo que ya casi ni me acordaba… sonreí algo nervioso

—Ahora no te arrepientas… de cierto modo te lo adver… —Nuevamente se revivió esa misma escena… sus labios sellaron los míos. Y así nos estuvimos besando hasta pasado un buen rato…

—Como sigas así te voy a dejar embarazado… —Le miré de golpe más sorprendido que nunca.

—John… tu…. —su mirada me lo dijo todo, sonreí. —¿Acaso no sabes que los humanos no son como los caballitos de mar? ¡Los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados por más que quieran!

—Déjame probarlo… y si no ocurre nada entonces te creeré... —Ahí sentí que todo mi cuerpo enrojecía, el corazón me iba a mil por hora… esa respuesta… no era la que tenía que decir… me había pillado desprevenido… y mientras yo seguía alucinando el seguía esperando.

—Trato... trato hecho… —Él se acercó una vez más a mis labios pero esta vez ya no se separó… No hasta la mañana siguiente.

"Por fin", por fin… había tanto por lo que decir "Por fin"…

Esa fue sin duda la mejor de todas mis noches, el mejor de todos mis recuerdos, y John era el mejor de todos los hombres. Aunque a veces se comportara como un cabrón… fingir que había perdido la memoria… eso fue demasiado... pero el resultado fue simplemente inmejorable.

Ahora, cada vez que pienso en ese pasado tan surrealista tengo la sensación que fue solo un largo sueño. A la mañana siguiente el viento no me despertó, era pleno julio y hacía calor. Fueron los besos de John que me despertaron y su voz deseándome unos buenos días.

Los días pasaban, la vida seguía y yo estaba a su lado… A veces peleábamos otras reíamos, pero lo importante era que no importa como... siempre, siempre, estábamos justos… Y así seguiría hasta el final de nuestros días.

Para Siempre


	22. Agradecimientos

**-AGRADECIMIENTOS-**

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que habéis leído mi historia.

¡En especial a LackyChan que siempre ha estado ahí dando ánimos y preocupándose! Ha sido todo un alivio conocerte y leer tus comentarios. ¡Gracias por estar ahí desde el principio y no fallar ni una sola vez!

A Audrey Holmes, catalinamartinezh.j.r.d.j, LauGy, ya que vuestros comentarios fueron decisivos para mí a la hora de saber si abandonar o no la historia. ¡Gracias también por vuestros ánimos y palabras!

También me gustaría dedicar esta historia a todas aquellas personas que tienen a alguien en la vida que temen perder, alguien por el que serían capaces de sacrificar su propia vida.

Esta historia nació con este pensamiento siempre presente. Yo tuve a una persona así, ahora ya no está. No porque haya muerto, ni porque haya ido a vivir lejos. Simplemente porque el destino así lo quiso…

Una noche soñé que yo moría y ella estaba en mi enterramiento… estaba apartada de todos, no lloraba… solo estaba con la cabeza agachada, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie… Entonces al despertar me lo pregunté… ¿Si muriera… llorarías? Basé a Watson en mi misma y a Sherlock en mi mejor amiga. Más que mejor amiga era cómo mi hermana.

Entonces me planteé que haría yo si ella muriera… me imaginé a mí misma hablando sola fingiendo que aún estaría ahí… me negaría a aceptar su muerte… y pensé que Sherlock… actuaría así también… En realidad ambos están basados en mí. En cómo sería abandonar y en cómo sería ser abandonado.

No iba a escribir esta historia, quería guardármela para mí… pero después de muchos problemas con mi mejor amiga decidí escribir la historia a modo de terapia. Si comparo mi estado de ánimo al escribir el primer capítulo de la historia con mí estado de ánimo actual, me doy cuenta que he superado lo peor pero aún me queda mucho camino adelante. Poco a poco.

Os deseo lo mejor, a todos, y que si tenéis a esa persona tan importante viváis el presente con ella tanto cómo podáis. Porque a veces el destino nos arrebata lo que más nos importa. En mi caso fue mi mejor amiga, pero también puede ser una pareja, un familiar o incluso una mascota. No importa quién sea mientras sea importante para vosotros.

¡Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos vemos!

PD: ¡Y alegría que la vida son dos días! = D


End file.
